It's Beating Only for You
by AyaWinchester
Summary: This is a story of how I fell in love with Death -Draco Malfoy (Will probably be rated M later MUCH LATER)
1. First Meeting

A/N This is my first fanfic so be nice :P. I am open to all types of critiques so please feel free to let me know how you feel and tell me how you think I can improve my story to make it the best it can be. This story is just something that popped into my head and I wanted to see how others responded to it. P.S. I own none of the character but my OC -Aya

I was about 9 when I first met _her_, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was tiny and appeared to be quite fragile... she was also murdering an old lady.

My parents and I were going to visit an old "friend" if you could even call them that. The only reason my Father was even involved with these people was because the were... Can you guess? That's right! Pureblood wizards! Anyway as the old man was leading us around his house speaking only to my Father, as children and women are meant to be "seen and not heard" as I had been told.

Looking around in boredom my mind began to drift off. How long before we left? Would we have to stay the night here? Why was this meeting so important? Why is my presence so impor-?

"AHHHHHH! NOOOOO! PLEASE!"

"Draco stay here!", My father snapped at me before he, my mother and the old wizard went to investigate the source of the screams.

My feet seemed to moving of their own accord as I soon stood in front of an open room peeking in I saw an old woman who mush have been the wizards wife. She was on her knees gasping her eyes wide and staring. Leaning farther into the room I saw "her", wearing no shoes, a ruffly black skirt and a black hooded traveling cloak. The tiny girl was standing at eye level with the woman on her knees cradling her face in her small hand. There would have been nothing wrong with this except I somehow knew that it was her touch that was slowly sucking the life from this woman. I couldn't help but watch mesmerized that this girl who didn't look any more than 7 could possibly be murdering this person in front of me.

"Draco! What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?!" I turned to see my father storming down the hall.

Not knowing what else to do I pointed into the room, my father pushed me aside and looked in I watched as the color drained from his already pale face. Looking back in a saw the girl lower her hand and the woman crumple at the girls feet. The girl slowly turned and I was pierced by her stunning blue eyes. Her long black hair fell around her face almost completely obscuring her left eye from veiw. She slowly began walking towards me and strangely I wasn't afraid of her.

My father rushed past me and for a moment I thought he was going to attack the girl in front of us. but he walked strait past her and over to the body on the floor. Looking back to the girl a slow sad smile spread across her face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she whispered quietly.

She slowing came close to me and her lips gently touched my cheek. She was so cold! My first though after seeing this girl kill someone... I must be mental.  
As she leaned back that same forlorn smile curved her lips, she slowly walked past me and as I turned to grab her hand and ask her here name I saw no one there, I hadn't heard the crack of someone Apparating, the girl had vanished.

Looking back to my father "Did you not see her?"

"See who?" he looked at me as though I'd grown a second head.

"That girl! She was just here!" I cried wondering how he had not seen the girl kill the woman.

My fathers face gentled fractionally "Draco there was no one here. This witch had been sick for some time. You must have imagined it"

I soon felt arms wrap around me "Oh Draco!" my mother wailed.

She pulled me from the room as I saw the old man sweep into the room and fall to his knees beside his deceased wife calling out to her in a cry of agony.  
"Did you see a girl leave the house, Mother?" perhaps she had seen the girl I had.

"No my child, these wizards had no other family."

As my family drove home I stared out the window as they talked quietly about the incident, I did not speak of the girl I had seen, I wondered about her though. She was the only thing I could concentrate on. Who was she? How had someone so young killed? Why wasn't I afraid of her? Why had my parents not been about to see her?

I lie awake at night staring at the ceiling, closing my eyes I saw her unnatural blue ones watching me in the darkness.

Thinking only of her as I finally drifted into unconsciousness I dreamed of her all night. Her sitting in a field of green wearing a white dress the wind blowing through her long black locks, her standing on a beach crying silently those sad eyes watching me, me holding her in my arms promising over and over that I'll always be there for her, that I'll never let anyone harm her.

It was as though meeting that girl had awoken my sleeping heart.


	2. I want to see you

A/N This chapter will be in "The Girl's" POV. This chapter probably won't be as good as the first but I'm gonna try my best to make it interesting and give some insight into want the girl is and what she can do.

With a sigh I materialized in front of the house I was staying in. Currently I was staying with a wizarding family, apparently they were Pure-bloods... Whatever that meant. I had never understood why the purity of your blood matters. Shouldn't you be grateful that you have magic at all?

Of course they couldn't see me, no one could unless I allowed it but they could feel the chill that came off from my body. But that boy... He had been able to see me clearly, he had seen me kill that old lady. I was truly sorry about that. While it was fairly obvious that he was older than me he still didn't need to see people being killed, **_no one _**did. But I on the other hand was surrounded by death. I was Death.

I had always possessed the power to control whether a person lived or died. I could see the "internal clock" of a person so to speak and know when their time was up and through my touch I could drain the life from them and send there souls on their way. Or I could even bring a person back from death but that took so much energy and most people didn't deserve to be brought back anyway.

I felt the familiar chill in the air as a walked toward the house in which I was staying and glancing up I saw black hooded figures watching me, they always appeared around me, but they never bothered me, I always thought it was a comforting feeling knowing that someone out there was watching over me no matter who or what they were it was nice to know they cared at least in their own silent way. But whenever they were close the people who owned the house would get upset and I didn't want them to need to worry, they seemed nice enough from what I had seen.

Looking up again I spoke quietly into the silent night "please leave," and one by one the cloaked beings drifted away leaving alone in the dark. I continued to walk slowly up the cobblestone pathway that led to the house.

Knocking twice on the door I waited for it to be opened. The man who lived here peeked out and called "Hello? Anyone there?!" Opening the door wider to get a better look I snuck past him unnoticed, I could have easily opened the door myself but I rather not alert them fully to the fact that there was something living in their home.

I jumped minutely as the door was slammed shut behind me "Damn kids. Playing pranks all the time. Ain't they got anything better to do with their time?" I smirked as he walked past still grumbling to himself. I trotted up a few flights of stairs until I reached the floor with nothing but guest bedrooms the people who lived here never came up to this floor. Walking into my favorite room I sat at the window and looked out at the massive garden.

Making myself comfortable and began the run my fingers through my hair and think about that boy. He has been able to see me, why? He wasn't afraid of me even though he had seen that my touch could kill, why? Why did _**I **_feel so close to **_him_**? And why could I get him off my mind? I kept seeing his slicked back near-white blond hair, his grey eyes looking at me in wonder. Pressing my finger lightly to me lips I could still feel his warmth.

I wanted to see him again! But why should I want that? I was Death. I had no time to waste on a mortal like that boy! But still I wanted to see him. And I was going to.

Closing my eyes I began to concentrate on locating that boy, I remembered all to clearly what his energy felt like and I began sensing for it. It wasn't as hard a task as one might think. It just took almost all my focus to find him and when i did my eyes snapped open, I open the window and jumped four stories down. It was almost as though I was floating, I knew that even if i just let myself drop and was hurt my body would heal easily. Standing in the garden I looked around and called softly to the figures I had seen before "Please come to me, I need you to take me somewhere."

Three of the figures come out of the darkness and floated over to where I stood and when the first one reached me I held out my arms to him and he/she easily lifted me. I let the familiar chill of the creature seep into me, I didn't get cold and the iciness was always welcome. Lifting us into the sky I told the hooded being where I wanted to go. I didn't know how I knew but I did. I wanted to see him, and I knew exactly where he was.

I could have easily gotten myself there but I wanted to sleep so may as well have something that obeyed my every order take me where I wanted to be.  
To him, that's where I wanted to go and that's where I was going.

Drifting into sleep I whispered into the night "I'm coming to see you."

A/N Please tell me what you think? I'm not entirely happy with this and I'm having some writers block, so some reassurance would be really nice :)


	3. My Name?

I awake with a start as a felt a chill creeping into me, looking over at my window I froze as I see three dementors hovering outside. But upon further inspection I see one holding _her._ My eyes widened as I take her in it really was her! That girl! I watch as she stirs in the Dementors arms, her otherworldly blue eyes slowly opening.

She yawns, her mouth opening wide, her thin, pale arms stretching. Her head slowly turns towards me and she smiles and waves shyly to me. I wave back hesitantly still nervous about the Dementors that are accompanying her.

The girl slowly points at my window and mouths "May I come in?"

Leaping from my bed I race to the window and fumble with the lock, trying to get in open. I already knew that she was cold and in the arms of a Dementor she must be getting frostbite!

Finally getting the window open the Dementor holding her sweeps into my room. I back away from it quickly and slip over one of my many toys falling smack on my arse.

"Please put me down and leave" the girl whispers in her soft melodic voice. I watch in amazement as the Dementor obeys her request to put down and soars through the open window.

Smiling she walks over to me and sits beside me on the floor, I can feel the chill of her body even though she is at least two feet from me. Standing I walk quickly over to my closet. Looking back at her I see her watching me her head tipped to the side in confusion making her hair fall across her face and into her eyes and I can't help but notice how cute and innocent she looks. I quickly grab a blanket and walk back to her. sitting back on the ground next to her I drape the thick blanket around her.

She looks down at it and brings it up to her face, I watch as her nose twitches as she sniffs it and I can't stop the smirk that curves my lips. She looks up at me and has that same confused look as before.

"What is this for?" she murmurs so quietly that I can hardly hear her.

"Aren't you cold?!" I ask. At that point I am completely dumbfounded by her. She's walking around with no shoes, a flimsy skirt and while she is wearing a thick cloak she is also being carried around by freaking **_Dementors_**!

She smiles at me and whispers "Thank you for being concerned about me but I don't get cold."

I look at her in amazement as she watches me smiling sweetly. We sit there for the longest time doing nothing but stare at eachother. Suddenly she yawns and rubs her eyes sleepily.

"I should probably go." she mutters and starts to stand.

"No wait!" I say jumping up. "Why don't you stay here?"

"Here?" she looks around my room and then back to me befuddled.

I nod enthusiastically "Yeah you can sleep in my bed with me."

Not looking entirely convinced she asks "But won't _**you **_get cold?"

"Don't worry about me I'll just get some more blankets."

Smiling shyly she places the blanket I gave her on the floor, removes her cloak and drapes in over the chair in my room. Then picking the blanket back up, wraps it around herself and climbs into my bed. I climb in behind her and watch as she rolls onto her side so that we are facing each other.

I feel my eyelids start to get heavy and just as I'm about to fall completely asleep I remember that I don't even know her name.

"Hey?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" she mutters back.

"What's your name?

"My name?"

"Yeah your name. Mine is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"I don't have a name."

I open my eyes to look at her. She's watching me her eyes wide and scared. "You don't have a name?"

She shakes her head. "May I give you one? What would you like to be called?" I ask her. She doesn't have a name? Just who is this girl?

"I think I remember... a lady she used to take care of me... She used to call me Nic. I think it was short for something Nic... Nic... Nicnevin I think." She looks up at me nervously. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? I had seen her kill and order a Dementor around. What did she have to fear?

I gently reach for her and move a few strands of hair from her face. "Alright, Nicnevin it is."

We watch each other again. I watch as her eyes slowly close. Listen as her breathing becomes deep and evenly paced and after a while I drift into the world of sleep as well.


	4. Imaginary

I'm cold... Why am I so cold? I must have left the window open or something I thought to myself sleepily. With a sigh I stretched out and touched something. Something soft, something cold. My eyes snapped open and I saw the sleeping face off that girl. Than the memories of what had happened last night came back to me.

Her come here being carried by Dementors, me naming her... That's right! I didn't need to think of her as "the girl" anymore, her name was Nicnevin. She was right though, I _**was**_ cold. Slipping from my bed I walked over and shut the open window, trying to make the room as warm as possibly. I was to tell my parents about her! But how would they react? What would they do if I told then this was the girl that killing the old witch? What would they do if they knew she could command the dementors?

I decided I wouldn't tell them any of that. I wanted her to be safe. I didn't know why but I did.

Turning from my window and looking back at Nic I saw she was awake and rubbing her eyes. "Good morning" I said.  
She grumbled something unintelligible at me and I chuckled.

"Guess you're not a morning person, huh?"

She sighed sleepily and flopped back against my pillows pulling the blanket over her head. Walking over to the bed I lightly poked at the lump under the covers the was Nicnevin. "Come on wake up, sleepy! If I'm not down stair to eat by ten Father get really angry."

I heard her sigh and she suddenly sat up, running a hand through her hair she regarded me with sleepy eyes. "Fine" she mumbled and slid from my bed.

"Are you hungry? The house elves can make you anything you want." I told her ask we walked down to the dining area. Looking through the doorway I saw my parents eating their morning meal.

"Mother, Father, this is Nicnevin," my Father grunted in response to busy reading the Daily Prophet to pay attention to me and what I was saying. My Mother on the other hand turned and smiled at us standing in the doorway.

"Why, hello Nicnevin" she said kindly.

Smiling I took Nic's hand and led her into the room I pointed to the chair that was next to my Mother and as she sat down I saw my mother shiver and rub her arms.

"Why is it getting so cold in here? Lucius, do you feel that?"

Groaning at actually having to converse with the members of his family my father shouted "DOBBY!"

With a Pop! The trembling house elf appeared next to my Father "Yes, Master Malfoy?" the elf asked in a nervous voice.

"Make a fire. My wife thinks it's cold in here"

"Yes, sir" and with a Pop! the elf vanished.

"Mother? It's Nicnevin. She's so cold that it radiates off of her."

"Oh! Of course it does Draco." My mother said with a indulgent grin.

"Draco?"

I looked at the girl sitting next to me. She looked sadly back at me sadly and whispered "Draco, they can't see me. Only people I want to see me can."

I nodded in understanding. Leaning close to her I whispered "Come to my room? I'd like to ask you some things... If thats ok?"

Nicnevin nodded and left the table. I ate quickly and followed after her.

As I left the room I heard my Father complain rather loudly as though trying to make sure I heard him "Draco is too old for damned imaginary friends! He shouldn't have any at any age if you want my opinion, Narcissa! Imaginary friends are for those worthless muggles!"

"Oh, Lucius don't be such a git! Let the boy be. He'll grow out of it eventually."

I walked to my room and as I opened the door I felt the coldness that came off her. Looking in i saw her sitting on the edge of my bed her bare feet swinging back and forth. Nic looked over at me and smiled "So what is it that you'd like to know, Draco?"


	5. Nic meets Pansy

A/N Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN :P

"So what is it that you'd like to know, Draco?"

"What are you?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I mainly control the life and or death or a person but I can pretty much do anything as longh as I have the energy and will to do it." Nic looked down at her small hands sitting in her lap sadly.

"Why don't you want my parents to know that you are real?"

She sighed and whispers back to me "Because I don't trust them. There is something off about them, especially your father."

Draco nodded and sighed, before sitting on his bed beside Nic. "You're right about that" I agreed reluctantly.

"Anything else" she finally looked at me. She looked a bit nervous but not enough that I worried about her taking off and me never seeing her again.  
"I'll let you know if i think of anything else" I smiled at her.

Nicnevin smiled back at me and she gently wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you for being my friend"

We jumped apart as someone rapped their fist on my door. "Draco!" my father snapped "Pansy Parkinson is here to see you!"

I groaned loudly, covering my face with my hands and flopping back on my bed. I had completely forget that the beast known as Pansy was coming over to visit today. I felt Nic lightly touch my arm and I uncovered my face to look into her confused one.

"Who is Pansy? And why don't you like her?" she asked quietly.

"One she is a Pure-blood wizard, that's the only reason my Father lets her even come over, two she's an insufferable beast who thinks the world revolves around her and her shoes. And three she thinks that one day I will come to my senses and marry her and we will have 28 babies running around."

"What's wrong with that? If she likes you isn't that a good thing?"

"I suppose but I don't like her the way she likes me, and all she talks about is our marriage and I can't stand it! I'm nine! I don't want to be married especially to that pug-nosed monstrosity!"

To his amazement Nic laughed. A real laugh not her tiny shy chuckle. Flopping down next to him on the bed she continued to laugh until she was clutching her sides. She opened her eyes after her laughed had subsides but looking at him she convulsed into a fit of giggles once again.

"Knocky-Knocky-Knock-Knock!" called a simpering voice.

Nic sat up and glared at the door her eyes suddenly turning an angry and violent shade of red. Draco a little afraid slowly reached for her and lightly touched Nic's arm. She turned those red eyes on him with a snarl. "Shh... it's ok Nic. It's just Pansy. You need to calm down."

Closing her eyes Nicnevin took a few deep slow breaths, my hand still on hers I felt her tightly coiled muscles relax. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.  
"It's ok you just startled me is all... I didn't know your eyes changed color. They are really pretty" I added to help calm her.

She smiled at me and I reached to hug but... "Draco?! Are you in there? I know you are! Who are you talking to?! Is it a girl?!"

"If you know I'm in here why did you ask if I was in here?!" I shouted back at her. "Ready to meet the Beast?" I asked turning back to Nic. She nodded a bit nervously and I jumped off my bed to open the door so that Pansy could come in.

"Oh Draco!" Pansy cried flinging herself into my arms as though she expected me to be happy to see her. "I thought you would never let me in!" Pansy wailed into my neck.

"Get off!" I snapped shoving her away.

Looking over my shoulder Pansy's face reddened considerably. "And you are **_you_**?" Pansy demanded glowering at Nicnevin.

"I-I-I'm Nic" Nicnevin whispered.

"Nick? Your name is Nick?!" Pansy let out an unattractive cackle. "Isn't that a boys name?" she gasped out through her cackles.

"It's short for Nicnevin" I stepped in shielding Nic from Pansy. "She is my friend and you better be nice to her or I'll tell father not to let you come over and bother me anymore" I glared down and the blond girl.

Her laughter suddenly turned into soft gasps and then tears started streaming from her eyes. "Why are you being so mean to me, Draco?!" Pansy wailed. "I only asked if her names was that of a boys."

"Yes, but you didn't need to be so rude about it!" I looked over at Nic. She was standing rather awkwardly behind him.

"It's ok, Draco. She didn't hurt my feelings or anything." Nic mumbled looking down at her feet.

I glanced at the crying Pansy and sighed in defeat. "Fine! You can stay!" I grumbled feeling like a prat for letting Pansy have her way.

"Draco why don't you go get us some tea and cookies?" Pansy asked suddenly back to normal.

"I can just have a house elf do it" I started to call for Dobby but Pansy quickly covered my mouth with her fingers.

"No, no, no, no, no! You go and get it. I'd like to have a little talk with Nic. Girl to girl."

I somehow knew that I shouldn't leave Nic with Pansy but as I looked at her she smiled that sad smile and nodded. "Go on Draco. I'll be ok."  
With another sigh I left the room.

**Nic POV**

As soon as the door to Draco's room closed, the girl known as Pansy was on me. her nails digging into my shoulder blades.

"Now you listen here _**Nicnevin,**_" she spoke my name like a curse. "Draco is **_mine_**, he has always been **_mine_**, and he will always be **_mine_**!" Pansy spoke directly in my face hers a mere inch from mine. "You stay away from him!" A slow sickenly sweet smiles spread across her face. "Do we understand eachother?"  
Blinking up at the girl I couldn't help but giggle at how insecure she was.

She slapped me "You think that this is _**funny**_?!" she growled at me.

"Oh, absolutely not!" I chuckled, my voice thick with sarcasm "But if her is so rightly **_yours _**then why do you feel such a burning need to tell me?"

Pansy huffed and looked as though she were about to strangle me but I didn't care if I truly felt the need to be rid of this twit she'd be dead in a minute. We both looked at the door upon hearing footsteps. The blond girl jumped away from me and straightened her shirt and pants.

She glanced at me and smirked as Draco walked in carrying a silver tray with three tea cups, and an wide assortment of cookies.

"Everything ok?" Draco addressed me directly.

I nodded and glanced at Pansy. She nodded as well and as she walked past me to take a cup of tea and a cookie from Draco we shared a look that clearly said "Game On."


	6. Letters

Nic's POV

The next two years came and went. Draco had stopped trying to convince his parents that I wasn't just a being of his own creation. I was ten now, Draco and I decided, and my "birthday" I believe Draco called it was on February 9th, the day he first met me. Pansy seemed to come over far more often now than ever and anytime Draco would leave us in a room together, Pansy would shoot daggers at me and claim that Draco was hers. I merely shrugged it off though, after all I was the one living with him and as I said before if I really wanted to, I could kill Pansy and because no one could see me unless I allowed it, no one would ever know.

But I hardly ever killed anyone unless the situation demanded it. There were beings to do my bidding called "Reapers" who I could command, assign people to for them to reap. Or I could have the Dementors kiss someone I wanted or needed gone. I could have easily done all this myself but I didn't want to frighten Draco away. He was my only friend, the only one that I had ever had and I didn't want to lose him.

Right now Draco was down in the dining room with his parents. He had made a secret arrangement for a house elf to bring a tray of food to his room during meal times. I always enjoys seeing Dobby the House Elf, even if I did have to stop him from beating himself. Today it was June 5th which also meant that today was Draco's birthday and he was turning eleven. He told me it was a really special birthday because he was supposed to get a letter from a school called Hogwarts.

When I had asked if I could go with him, his reply was "I'm not sure... I don't think you are a witch or anything. But you can do all sorts of magic so I think we'd have to talk to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. But you have to eleven to go, anyway."

I nodded sadly. So he'd be leaving... I'd be alone again. I wasn't sure where I would go, I didn't want to go, I had made this place my home.  
Draco reached over and took my hand.

"Hey don't worry. I'll write to you every day and I'm pretty sure you can come visit anytime that you want."  
"Draco, do you think the Headmaster would let me stay at Hogwarts with you... I don't have to take any classes. But I can't stay here without you and I have no where else to go."

"I know! You should write a letter to the Headmaster explaining the situation. He can't say no to a little girl who would otherwise homeless, right?"  
I smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'll get to work."

After Draco left, I sat at his desk staring down at a blank piece of parchment, unsure of what I should write... How to you beg, without actually begging to let someone stay at their school. So I wrote what I thought, how I felt and tried my best not to sound like some pathetic homeless girl:

_Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts, _  
_My name is Nicnevin and I would like to be admitted into your school. I am staying with Draco Malfoy and he thought I should write you. I can do all sorts of magic but he isn't sure what I am and I'm not either, the one thing we are certain of is that I am not a Witch. If he goes to your school, I'll have nowhere to go... His parents don't know I've been living with them the past 2 years. I don't have to take classes, I just need a place to stay. __Please._  
_Sincerely, Nicnevin._

I signed my name at the bottom of the page and folding the note up I walked over to the window and whistled for an owl. A few moments later a large black owl was perched on the open window sill. Grabbing a piece of ribbon I tied the note to it's leg.

"Please take this to the Headmaster of Hogwarts please." The owl took off and I watched it fly away until I could no longer make out it's shape.

Downstairs I could hear the guest for Draco's party being welcomed into the home by Narcissa. Lucius was hiding in his study. Draco had had the house elves make me a dress and told me that I should come to his party. Putting the dress on I turned in front of a floor length mirror and smiled. I didn't look to bad. Jumping from the open, I landed lightly on my feet a few stories down. I walked around to the front of the house, took a deep and lightly tapped on the door.  
I sighed in relief when I saw that it was Draco that had come to the door. He grinned when he saw me and offered his arm to me like the little gentleman he was.

"You look great in the dress" he whispered to me grinning.

"Thanks Draco, you look nice too," I whispered to him quietly. I was _**so **_nervous! I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me. Knew that somewhere in the room Pansy was probably trying to think of a way to embarrass me in front of everyone.

"Draco? Who is your friend?" We both turned to see Draco's mom.

"Mother this is Nicnevin," I watched as a flicker of recognition flashes across Mrs. Malfoy's face at the mention of my name, she seemed to shake her head to herself and smiled at me.

"It's so nice to meet you Nicnevin," she held out her hand and I took it shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you too."

Draco's party was going well, we had cake, opened presents and finally as all the guests were leaving a golden-brown owl swooped in through an open window. It had an envelope in its beak and landed lightly next to Draco.

"Must be my acceptance letter!" Draco said in a haughty voice.

Everyone gathered around as Draco read his letter.

But me on the other hand, I crept from the room and went up to mine and Draco's. I curled up on our bed and clutched a pillow to my chest.

"Please write me back, say I can go to school with Draco." I whispered into the air. Closing my eyes I fought for sleep wanting nothing more than for this day to be over.

"Please... I don't want to be alone again."


	7. Wands and Owls

**Nic's POV**

It was almost a week since I sent my letter to Hogwarts and since Draco got his. Today we were going to Diagon Alley to get all the things Draco would need at school.

I was waiting outside a small café eating a Sunday that was charmed so that the ice cream wouldn't melt. Upon seeing Draco I dropped a gold coin on the table I was sitting at, grabbed my ice cream dish and ran out to meet him but not before my foot got caught on the legs on one of the bar stools and I fell flat on the floor. Jumping to my feet I ran to the window of the shop and watched as Draco's Mother gave him a large bag filled with gold coins. Draco hugged his Mother and then she and Lucius headed off to buy Draco's books and other supplies.

After they had gone I tiptoed from the shop and crept down the street after him, wondering how long it would be before he realized that he was being followed. Not long.

"I know you are back there!" Draco called without stopping or turning to look at me. A few people looked down at him in confusion obviously thinking that he was going mental and talking to himself.

Sighing I run up to him and looped my arm through his. "How long did you know?"

"I saw you trip over that stool in the ice cream shop. As clumsy as you are you just need to stop trying to be sneaky."

I huffed and smacked his arm. "So where are we going?"

"Well while my parents are out buying what I'll be needing at Hogwarts. I need to buy a wand, an owl and then we can use what's left for whatever it is we want. I could definitely go for some ice cream." He said looking at the dish in my hand.

I scooped some up and popped it in my mouth. "**_MMMMMM_**! This is **_SO _**good!" I said laughing at his expression. He reached out to take it from me "No, this is mine!" I said turning so that my back was to Draco and holding my arm out so that he couldn't reach it.

"But I want some!" Draco wrapped one of his arms around my waist to keep me from escaping and with the other he reached around me in an attempt to grab the dish from my hands. We laughed at each other and the adults around us chuckled at us as well as they passed by.

"Malfoy?" We turned to see two boys standing behind us looking dumbfounded as though what they were seeing didn't happen often... if not at all.  
Draco seemed to change, he turned serious and cold. "Crabbe, Goyle, what are you two doing here?"

The shorter of the two answered first "Um... we are here... to get our wands and books" what we said came out as a question and he looked at Draco as if asking if his answer was the right one.

"Whatever," Draco said smoothly and looking down at me he said "This is Nicnevin. Nic this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"We... um... it's nice to-to meet you." Once again when the boy spoke it came out as a question.

"Yeah, you too..." I looked up at Draco curiously, wondering what was going on. He didn't look uncomfortable but it was obvious he was trying hard to stay impassive and even be a little rude now that these two boys were here.

**Draco's POV**

I was upset that Crabbe and Goyle had to show up when they did, I had been having a good time messing with Nic. She didn't hold me up to any standards and she let me, just be me, let me be who really was and didn't care if I made mistakes not the way my Father did. Almost everyday he would pull me into his study and "train" me on how to treat others who were not Pureblood wizards, how to be a proper Pureblood and most importantly how to live up to the name of Malfoy.

Sighing I turned and with my arm around Nic's waist I started walk in the direction of Ollivanders wand shop. I didn't need to turn to know that Crabbe and Goyle were behind us and looking down at Nic I smiled apologetically. She knew what my Father had me do, and I hoped that she understood why. I'd have to explain everything later, I wanted to, I didn't want Nic's view of me to change. Reaching the wand shop I turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why don't you two go do something else for a while? I'd like to get my wand by myself." I said it with a sneer and watched as they turned and walked back down the street. With a sigh I tried to relax, it always seemed to take so much energy to be cruel, to be the opposite of who I truly was.

Looking up at the shop I took a breath and walked in, holding to door open for Nicnevin. I felt butterflies trying to escape for my stomach as a pondered what type of wand I would get.

"Hello?" I called. There was a banging from somewhere in the back of the shop and after a moment a distraught old man appeared.

He smiled when he saw me "Why hello there young Master Malfoy. What a pleasure it is to have you in my shop. What can I get for you today?"

"This **_is_** a wand shop, right?" I looked down at Nic and snickered. She had for the most part gotten over she shyness and often said whatever she was thinking before she thought it though.

But Ollivander chuckled good-naturedly and nodded "Quite right you are, miss. Now let me see..." The old man wandered between the shelves and plucked a wand or two from each. When he came back to the counter he had a total of 18 wands with him.

He placed them all in a line in front of me. "Go one pick which one you'd like."

So I began picking up each wand, testing the weight and how it felt to have it in my hand. I was to the third to last wand in the row and when I picked it up I felt a sort of shock pass through my body, I blinked down at the wand in my palm as I felt it warm my hand.

Ollivander spoke up then "As I always say "the wand chooses the wizard." Now that wand there will be 15 Galleons."  
I got out the pouch with coins that my mother had given me and handed them to Ollivander.

And upon walking out into the street with Nic beside me a tiny owl flew toward her and landed on her shoulder.

"Hello there" she whispered looking at it. I smiled to myself thinking about how she had always had a way of communicating with animals.

The owl extended its leg toward her and she removed a small piece of parchment that was ties there. As soon as the note was detached from the owl it took off leaving her standing in the middle of the street looking rather perplexed.

I watched as she read the note, the look on her face didn't change and as she looked up at me, she passed me the note for me to read.

_Meet me at the café where you got your ice cream I'd like to speak with you and Mister Malfoy_  
_-Dumbledore_


	8. Questions

**Draco POV**

Nic and I walked quickly down the street back to the shop where we had met up. His walk clutching my hand tightly in hers obviously very nervous about what it was that The Headmaster of Hogwarts wanted with her... And me for that matter.

"Hey it'll be fine" I said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She didn't seem to hear me for she didn't acknowledge my encouragement in any way, she was lost in her own mind. I began to think too... what would the headmaster ask her, what did he want with me and most importantly would she be able to come to Hogwarts with me?

We came to the shop a lot sooner than I would have hoped and looking down at the trembling girl beside me I squeezed her hand again and gently pulled her with me into the shop. I knew what Dumbledore looked like, I had met him once before. My father had invited him to the house, he wanted to make sure that I would have my own room at Hogwarts. I personally didn't mind sharing living quarters with anyone but there was no arguing with my father once her made up his mind about something.

Looking around I saw a man with long white hair and a matching beard. I pointed to the table and gave Nic's hand a light tug. "Come on, I'm right here it'll be ok."

She gave me a weak smile and we walked over to the table. "Um... Mister Dumbledore?" Nic asked quietly her voice shaking.

"Ah! You must be Nicnevin?" He said brightly looking up from the sundae that he had being eating.

"Um yes I am. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the two chairs opposite him. I pulled Nic's seat out for her before taking my own. "I have a few questions for the both of you."

I nodded and waited.

He turned to Nic first. "Now I'm not going to tiptoe around the issue here. What are you?"

I shifted a bit uncomfortably in my chair as a saw the girl beside me tense and pale. "I don't know, Sir." Nic answered quietly.

"I see. Who are you parents?"

Again she answered "I don't know, Sir."

"Where is it that you came from?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"Hmm... And you said you were living with Mister Malfoy here, yes?"

"Yes, I've been living with him for the past two years."

"What do your parents think of that Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked turning to me.

"They don't know she's been living with us" I mumbled not liking where this conversation was going.

He blinked and looked between the two of us. "If you have been with the Malfoy family this long how is it that Narcissa and Lucius have no idea that you are there?"

"Well if I don't want a person to see me... they can't" Nic said it quietly and peeked over at me.

"I see... that brings up my next question. What exactly can you do?" Dumbledore looked at her as if she weren't a real person but a specimen that he was collecting data on.

"I don't really know. As long as I put my mind to it I can do almost anything."

"Is there anything that you are particularly good at?" We both looked up at him in shock. He had a knowing look and Nic swallowed audibly.

"I can kill people just by touching them..." She looked down and her hands which were gripping each other tightly.

"Hmm... I'd like a demonstration." Dumbledore said and picked up a flower from the vase that was sitting on the table and held it out to Nic. I watched as she took it, her hand shaking a bit. When she had it, she took a deep breath and relaxed, the flower immediately began to wither and dry up and once it was no more than a blacked stem with crumbling petals Nic set it on the table.

"Very interesting..." Dumbledore muttered more to himself than to either of us.

"I can bring things back too." Nic said as though trying to defend herself. She picked up the dead flower once more and as soon as she touched it the stem began to straighten itself out and the petals turn a bright, vibrant red.

"Interesting" the headmaster mumbled once more. "Mister Malfoy, you know that this girl can kill at will?"

"Yes, it's sort of how we met." I clamped my mouth shut, knowing that I shouldn't have said what I just had.

"Oh? Do tell."

I turned to look at Nicnevin and with her trademark sad smile she nodded her permission. I recounted the story of how I had met her two years ago and how she had come to live in my home with me.

The headmaster didn't interrupt once, just looking from me to Nic with vague interest.

"I see." Dumbledore said when I was done. "So you know that she can kill, control Dementors and none of that makes you fear her?"

I shifted in my seat and looking at Nic I said "No, I never have been afraid of her. She just seemed so sad and helpless when I first met her that I just wanted to take care of her... And from what I have learned about her these past few years is that killing is just what she does... She doesn't do it for fun... It's just what she does, it's like her job. I think that that is how best to describe it..." My voice trailed off as I turned back to look at Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I see that you two are very close."

Nic nodded and smiled sadly... "He's the only friend that I've ever had."

The headmaster looked between the two of us grinning as if he were in on some secret joke that neither me and Nic was aware of. Nodding to himself he sighed. "Well I suppose I can't say "no" to your request now can I?"

Nic and I looked up at the old man sitting across from us in shock. "She... She can come to Hogwarts with me?"

The Headmaster nodded.

"How will this arrangement work?" Nic asked apprehensively.

"Well I think that since you are only ten, you won't be partaking in any of the classes. But I don't see why you can't still live at the school... that way you the other teachers and I can hopefully find out more about your abilities and find out what type of being that you are."

I saw a strange look pass over Nic's face and watched as her eyes turned an angry shade of red just like they had when she first met Pansy looking as though she were about to saw something that she would most likely regret later... "Thank you, headmaster Dumbledore!" I said jumping up.

"You are most welcome Mister Malfoy, I look forward to seeing you both at Hogwarts."

I grabbed Nic's hand and pulled her along after me as we left the store. "What's wrong?"

"He isn't letting me come to the school out of the goodness of his heart... The only reason he's letting me go is because he wants figure out what the hell I am."

"Hey, be positive! You get to go to school with me... A whole year early!" I said excitedly.

Her entire mood flipped and she grinned and pounced on me hugged me tightly. "You're right!"

Laughing and talking excited about the school we would going to together, we walked around Diagon Alley buying random items with the money that my mother gave me.

For now everything seemed to be looking up.


	9. A New Friend

Nic's POV

As Draco and I walked around Diagon Alley I still felt the conversation... More like interrogation we just had with Dumbledore looming over my head. I had no idea what would be in store for at Hogwarts... How would the teachers treat me? What about the students? I knew Lucius had gotten Draco his own room but I _**highly **_doubted that I would be allowed to stay in it with him.

Would I get my own room too? To avoid any awkwardness that might happen, seeing as I wasn't a witch and that I was to be going to school a year earlier than everyone else. But for Draco's sake I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on the sights and sounds that surrounded us. From the brightly colored robes of the wizards and witches, to a man to fat to be healthy attempting to give a broom a test ride.

"Didn't you need to get an owl from school Draco?" I asked looking from the fat wizard who had just slid off the end of his broomstick onto his back and was currently flailing like a helpless turtle up at the boy who was walking down the street beside me.

"Yeah, I almost forgot!" Draco stopped and looked around. "This way," he pointed and taking my hand he led me through the bustling crowd of people.  
It wasn't long until we reached the animal shop. It was fairly loud, there were many young children pressing their faces to the enclosure to get a better look at the animals inside, older kids who were probably Hogwarts students buying different animals to take to school with them. As Draco went over to look at what type of owls were available for purchase while I went to look at my favorite animal. Bunnies!

I looked around at all the different rabbits, not sure what I was looking for but knew that when I saw it I'd know. And I did. She was perfect. she was all white with black ears. As I got close to the pen she was in, the bunny hopped over to me, her small nose twitching adorably. Slowly I reached into the pen and lifted her out and plopped down on the floor with her in my lap.

I sat on the floor gently stroking the rabbit that I had. When one of the shopkeepers came around the corner he shouted, "What do you think you're doing?! You can't take... animals... out." His voice trailed off as though he were seeing me for the first time. "How did you get her out?"

"I just picked her up out of the cage. Why?"

"Well Gretta is very mean and attacks anyone who even gets close to her pen. I've never seen anyone even be able to pick her up."

"This little girl? But she's so sweet" I said hugging her to my chest and kissing her head.

The shopkeeper looked at me in amazement and with a shake of his head, he chuckled. "Well she obviously likes you so if you want her I'll give her to you for 13 galleons."

I stood cradling the bunny in my arms. "Ok but I need to find my friend he's supposed to be buying an owl." And with that I walked away and went to find Draco.

He had a grumpy looking black owl perched on his shoulder and grinned when he saw me. "There you are Nic! I was about to go hunt you down. This is Magnus." He said pointing at the owl that was using Draco as a human tree. "What have you got there?!" He asked noticing the animal that I was holding.  
"This is Gretta." I said holding her out for Draco's inspection. "Will you get her for me?" I asked in the sweet, pouty voice I used when I wanted Draco to get slash do something for me.

Draco looked from Gretta into my pouting face and with a sigh, he rubbed his hand over his eyes and nodded in defeat knowing that if he didn't I'd just find some other... less than ethical way of getting what I wanted.

We walked over to where the shopkeeper was helping a chubby little boy try and keep a huge toad from escaping. I smiled watching the scene take place. The toad would croak, spring off in some direction and the boy would yell "**_TREVOR!_**" At one point it jumped at an old lady wearing a vulture on her head and she shrieked as though it were about to devour her. "Gran, it's ok he won't hurt you!"

"Neville! You keep that horrid beast away from me!" She yelled at the boy I now knew to call "Neville" if I ever saw him again.

I glanced at the toad that was now on the floor and hopping off towards the open door. Shifting Gretta so that I was holding her with just one arm, I walked over to the toad and scooped him up before her could get out into the busy street and be stepped on. As soon as I had him in my possession he was immediately still.

"Is this yours?" I asked turning to Neville and holding the toad out to him.

"Trevor!" He cried and ran over to me leaving his Grandmother practically using the shopkeeper as a shield against the impending doom known as Trevor.

"Thank you for catching him for me!" Neville said as he reached to take the toad from my hand.

"Behave," I muttered to the toad just as he was leaving my grasp.

"What was that?" Neville asked looking at me.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," I said with a grin.

He grinned back at me and before turning to walk over to his Gran and the shopkeeper he called "My name is Neville by the way. Neville Longbottom"

"Nice to meet you! My name is Nicnevin, but you can call me Nic."

Neville paid for his toad which was now sitting quietly in his palm and left with his Gran.

"She seems like a nice young lady and quite lovely as well. Perhaps she'll be your wife one day if you play your cards right." I heard his Grandmother say as they left the shop and glancing over I saw Neville's ears turn a brilliant shade of red.

At that point Draco cleared his throat loudly and didn't look very pleased with me. With a grin I skipped over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't look so grumpy! After all you've got Pansy. Why can't I have Neville?" I teased him.

Draco rolled his eyes at me but smiled nonetheless and reaching out he gently tugged a stand of my hair. "Let's pay and get out of here, I'm sure my parents are wondering where we've run away to."

Draco paid for my bunny and his owl and we left the shop and headed toward Gringotts the wizard bank at the end of Diagon Alley where we had been told to meet up.

Draco's POV

We walked down the street towards the bank, I still felt the coolness on my cheek where Nic's lips had been not too long ago. The strange emotion that had risen up when I had seen he interacting with the other boy was gone now that I knew she had no interest in becoming his bride. Reaching out I took her hand, the one that wasn't cradling her new pet. For the adults around us it probably didn't seem like much, two children holding hands. But to me it meant so much more than that. She was the only person to see the real me, the only one who fully accepted me. Sure Pansy said she did but all she cared about was my name "Malfoy" and that I was a Pureblood wizard. Nic looked up at me and gave my hand a slight squeeze and a smile as we walked.

By her side, this was the place where I always wanted to be.


	10. Worries

**Draco's POV**

It had been a few weeks since the trip to Diagon Alley. Everything was pretty much the same but now my parents knew Nic was staying with us. They didn't know she **_had _**been staying with us, only that she was now... At least for now. Nicnevin decided that since she wouldn't be allowed to sleep with him at Hogwarts, she's going to have to get used to sleeping by herself so she may as well start now, so she was staying at my house as a guest until the time comes for us to leave for school together.

She currently was packing all her stuff... Purchased by me... and moving it to the spare room across the hall from my room. Gretta he rabbit was hopping around my room and my owl Magnus was flying around outside, snatching mice from the ground and returning to a large oak tree in the gardens to eat them.  
Glancing around at my room I too was deciding on what I should take to Hogwarts with me... I had a few changes of clothes, since school robes would be given out after the Sorting. I decided on a few weeks worth of regular clothing for each season, a set of dress robes, and a few pairs of shoes that could be worn for any occasion.

I could Nic banging around her room looking for something. Chuckling I shook my head, she was one of the most disorganized people I knew she lost at least one of her things every hour. I recalled the memory in which she lost her shoes, found them, put them on, walked three feet and lost them again. I don't know how it happened but we never saw them again. I scooped her rabbit into my arms and while it didn't like me as it loved Nic, Gretta tolerated me and I guess that was all I could ask for considering what I had heard about her from the shopkeeper.

Walking across the hall, I knocked on her door. "It's open!" I heard her call through the closed door. Opening the door and peeking in I saw clothes strewn across the floor, the sheets thrown off the bed and Nic herself crawling around on the floor picking up various things and looking under them.

"Looking for this?" I asked her.

She looked at me from her spot on the floor and jumped up an ran over to me, plucking her bunny from my arms. "Where have you been Little Miss?" she asked and rubbed her nose against the rabbits.

I grinned at her "She was in my room. I bet she didn't want to get lost."

"Shove off, Draco," She snapped at me, but I saw the smirk that was curving her lips. When she was truly angry she'd either start crying, refuse to speak and the plants around her would start to die off and on one occasion where she had seen Pansy attempt to kiss me at least twenty Dementors had appeared. But as laid back as she was it was a very rare occasion for her to get upset over anything.

"So what have you packed?" I asked glancing about the room that looked like a tornado had recently occurred.

"Well... I packed some clothes and a few formal dresses and as many pairs of shows that I could fit into the space left. I hope it's enough..." Nic muttered as she pointed to two large bags sitting on the floor at the end of her bed.

"I'm sure it will be."

With a Pop! Dobby the house elf appeared in the middle of the room. "Young Mister Malfoy your parents asked me to say it's time for you to go to sleep, you have an early day tomorrow, the Hogwarts Train leaves at eleven." With the message delivered the elf left the room with another Pop!

Nic placed her rabbit in a small cage and yawned rubbing her eyes. "Out!" She yelled pointing to the door.

I snickered but left and shut the door behind me. Going to my room, I got ready for bed quickly stripping to my boxers and crawling into my bed. Sighing as I realized that I wasn't sleepy in the least, I lay awake thinking of what house I'd be sorted, the people I'd meet, the classes I'd take and most importantly I tried not to worry about Nic. While I knew she could take care of herself I didn't want her to have to, I didn't want her to be scared and upset, I wanted to see her smile.

Across the hall I could hear her rolling around in her bed. Perhaps she had the same worries as my and couldn't sleep. I kept kicking the thoughts around in my head and listened to her flop around and groan every so often. Finally about ten minutes later she stomped across the hall, kicked my door open and slammed in shut behind her.

"You do know it wasn't locked right?"

She ignored my comment and climbed into my bed with me. I hadn't realized how uncomfortable warm I was until I felt her coldness seep into me and drain the heat I had accumulated from my bed. It was strange how used I had become to the cold, it didn't even bother me anymore.

Nic sighed and looked at me in the darkness. "You worried?"

"Yeah, what about to Nic?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You don't need to be. I'll be there and if anyone messes with you I can beat them up for you."

That got a small giggle out of her. "I can always just set a Dementor on them."

"But you shouldn't... That will get you in big trouble."

Nic sighed and nodded.

I yawned then squeezing my eyes shut tightly and I could hear that Nic had copied me.

"We should try and sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow." When she didn't answer I opened my eyes to see hers were shut and she was breathing deep and even. It reminded me of the first night when she had slept with me and once again it wasn't long before I too was fast asleep.

"Draco! Draco, wake up! We have to leave soon!" I heard a voice loudly whisper.

"Five more minutes mom..." I grumbled and pulled my pillow down over my head.

"First I'm not you mom and second we need to leave! The train to Hogwarts leaves in an hour!" The voice yanked away my pillow and the blanket I use cover with. But it didn't bother me I was used to the cold. "Draco Malfoy, if you don't get out of that bed right now I am going to dump ice water all over you!"  
Now that got my attention. With a groan I pushed myself off the bed and looked over and Nic. Her hands were on her hips and she was glowering at me.

"Mornin'" I mumbled my voice thick with sleep.

"Good Morning, Draco. Now as I said we need to leave soon, so get dressed your parents and I will be waiting downstairs."

With that she left the room and left me to get ready.

Once I was downstairs, with my owl and the trunk full of my things i fully took everything in, my mother with tears in her eyes, my father looking as though this was a complete waste of time and he'd rather be somewhere else and Nic standing in a knee-length black dress shifting from foot to foot nervously holding the carrying pen that Gretta was being kept in.

"Are we ready to leave?" My mother asked, I nodded and my father opened the door allowing us to pass through. There was a black vehicle sitting in the pathway, Father must have borrowed it from the Ministry. as we all climbed in Nic and I sat quietly, thinking about hogwarts no doubt.

The ride to Kings Cross Station in silence, me glance ing at Nic every so often, only to see her staring at her hands in lap looking very nervous and uncomfortable. I knew she didn't like small spaces and opened the window to give her the feeling of being outside.

Sighing and closing her eyes she mumbled "Thanks Draco."

I nodded and the rest of the ride took place in utter silence.

We reached Kings Cross and promptly unloaded all our belongings, my parents ushered us to platform nine and ten, and explained how to get onto platform 9 3/4. So when the coast was clear of Muggles I pushed my trolley at the center on the two platforms and was greeted by the sight of a large train filled with witches and wizards of all ages. Nic was soon beside me and she was looking around fretfully. I wanted to reach out and take her hand, tell her it was going to be ok but at that moment my father placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well you'll be off soon. Take care son."

My mother hugged me tightly, sobbing and kissed my cheek before letting me go and returning to my fathers side.

Nic was at my side and as I took her hand, I looked over my shoulder to wave at my parents. Then Nic and I boarded the train together and soon we'd be on our way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	11. Almost There

**Draco POV**

It was almost time for the Hogwarts Express to leave the station, I looked back at my parents and waved once more before I gave Nic's hand a light tug and we boarded the train. We walked down the rows of compartments looking for either an empty one or one with people I knew and that I knew Nic tolerated, so walking one with Pansy and some of the girls she associated with was one hundred percent **_OUT_**.

I finally saw one with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zambini. I opened the door and stepped in, I put my things on the rack above and sat down, gesturing to Crabbe to move the the other side of the compartment I patted the spot next to me, so that Nic could sit beside me. Glancing out the window I saw my Father nod in approval, I knew that he would watch me until the train left to see if I'd act as he thought a Pureblood should.

Nic sat stiffly beside me, Gretta in her lap and looked out the window, trying to avoid eye contact with the other people in the compartment with us.  
"Wait until we leave and I'll switch seats with you," I whispered quietly so that only she'd be able to hear me. Right now I needed this seat so that my Father could see me. I'd probably get a Howler if I didn't.

"Draco?" I looked from Nic at the sound of my name.

"Yes?" I addressed Blasie.

"Care to introduce me to your little friend?" Blaise glanced at Nic smirking.

"Blaise this is Nicnevin. Nic this is Blaise Zambini."

"Nice to meet you, Blaise." Nic murmured and went to shake Blaise's hand. But instead of shaking her hand he kissed the back of it, it wouldn't have been a problem but he lingered far to long for my comfort. Thankfully it was Nic who pulled away and glanced at me nervously. I was about to tell Blaise off but the trains whistle went off then and we started to pull away from the station.

As promised as soon as I could no longer see my Father I stood allowed Nic to slide over and then sat in her vacated seat.

"Thank you, Draco," she murmured and turned back to the window. I hoped she'd be ok, the compartment didn't offer a whole lot of space for her to move especially seeing as there were 3 other people with us. But she was looking out the window watching the countryside fly past as we grew closer and closed to Hogwarts.

I looked at my "friends" if I could really call them that followers would have been closer, except for Blaise he questioned me on almost everything and I occasionally opened up to him if I thought he might understand and even offer some advice.

With an internal sigh he began to make small talk with the other boys. What house do you think think you'll be sorted into? What do you think the classes will be like? But the only bit I even found mildly interesting was what Blaise bought up. "I hear Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts."

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. At Hogwarts. This was going to be interesting.

**Nic's POV**

I could hear Draco talking to the other boys, but I was to busy trying not to climb out the window to fully pay attention. I caught parts occasionally they were talking about classes, houses and a bot by the name of Harry Potter.

I think I've heard of him somewhere before, but I couldn't place where. Perhaps Lucius had mentioned him.

Outside it was beginning to grow dark, the sun setting making everything appear stained in red. I yawned, not realizing how sleepy I truly was. Not bother to worry about the others in the train compartment with us, I put Gretta on the floor and rested my head on Draco's leg, using him as a pillow.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for but when I started to wake up, I could feel the train slowing down and stopping. I then felt someone gently shaking me. "Hey Nic, we're here. It's time for you to wake up." I opened my eyes to see Draco looking down at me. "We're here" He said again. Sitting up I looked out the window and saw the giant castle.

My mouth dropped open as I took in it magnitude. Draco chuckled beside me. "Come on," he said and grabbing Gretta I followed him off the train.  
"Firs' years follow me!" yelled a huge man with shaggy black hair and a beard to match.

We followed the man down to where there were about 30 boats on the shore off a large lake.

"Now I wan' at leas' four of you new students to each boat!" called the bearded man. Draco helped me into one of the boats and the three boys from the train joined up. As soon as the 5 of us were seated the boat magically pushes itself away from the shore and floated toward the school.

It wouldn't be long now. Soon I'd be starting my new life at Hogwarts. At least I'd have Draco there with me, I thought as we floated toward the imposing castle.

We were almost there.


	12. Sorting

**Nic POV**

When we reached the shore, all us student were instructed to stay by the water until Hagrid, the bearded man got there to lead us inside the castle  
I was still nervous about all the people I was going to meet. I didn't know if I'd be Sorted with the other children, or if I'd just be put in whatever house Draco was in, or if I'd just get some random room that i was allowed to stay in and not even have to bother with the tradition of getting Sorted into one of the four houses that Draco had told me about. He somehow knew he'd be in the one that was called Slytherin. And from the way he talked every other house was fairly worthless but he had a burning hatred for the House of Gryffindor.

Standing a bit away from all the other students and tossed rocks into the lake we had just sailed across, trying to take my mind off all the questions that were floating around in my head only to create more questions.

I didn't even hear Hagrid shout at us to follow him until Draco tapped my arm and nodded his head toward where everyone else was headed. I took a deep breath and my feet began to move toward the awaiting castle.

"Hey, relax. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Draco whispered in my ear as we walked side by side up the path. Before long we were inside the grand building all the students looking around with open mouths and wide staring eyes. I glanced around too looking for protential threats, I supposed that later I'd wander about the castle when I had calmed down, when I'd truely be fully capable of taking in its true beauty.

"Alright, now all you stay righ' here. Professor McGonagall with be with you all shortly so tha' you can be Sorted." And with that the Bearded Man walked away.  
We all stood there looking around, some children talking asking about Houses and blood purity. I looked around for Draco realizing that he wasn't by me anymore. He was standing on the steps that Hagrid had just walked up, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, arms crossed and all three of them were staring down a boy with wild black locks and glasses and a freckled ginger who seemed to be laughing at somthing Draco had just said.

Not knowing anyone around me I meandered toward Draco, catching a bit of what it was he was saying to the two boys.

"You think my name is _funny, _do you? No need to ask _yours_! My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford_!_" I looked at Draco in astonishment. How could he be so cruel to a boy he didn't even know. While it was true that Draco's father did often vent about wizards that didn't meet his standards, what right did he have to criticize someones way of life?

He turned to the boy with black hair "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco offered his hand to... Potter? Harry Potter? The boy they had been talking about on the train? This was him? My eyes flickered to his forehead and I took in the scare. The mark of one who cheated Death.

I shook myself from the thoughts that were rushing through my head, I couldn't kill this boy. Looking at Draco I saw that his face was turning a bit pink at whatever Harry had just said to him. I assumed in embarrassment at just being bested in front of the two people he needed to impress the most: Crabbe and Goyle.

An elderly woman who seemed to come out of no where appeared behind Draco and tapped his shoulder with the scroll she was holding. "We are ready for you now." She said once Draco moved out of her way and stood with the other students. I moved toward him, and with a glare at Goyle he moved out of my way so I could be beside Draco.

We walked into a large dining room filled with other students ranging from 12 to 18. Behind me I heard a young witch explaining how the ceiling was bewitched and how she had read it in one of our school books.

"Now I will place this hat on your head and it will Sort you into your houses, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will win you points any rule braking will lose points. Shall we get started?" Professor McGonagall began reading of names and the hat would yet one of the four houses. Some students sat under it longer than others and some, like Draco barely had the hat anywhere near there head when I called out the house they would be in.

When I saw Draco saunter over to the Slytherin table I wanted to run after him. But as I glanced from him to Dumbledore, the Headmaster made a motion that clearly said "stay."

I stayed rooted to the spot on the floor, hoping that the Headmaster wouldn't introduce me and have me say what an underage, non wizard, magical being was doing in their school.

There were only a few people left when Professor McGonagall called out "Nicnevin!"

I looked up at her in horror not sure I had heard right. Around me a few students were murmuring to eachother and glancing around there friends to get a better look at me. "Come along, dear" Professor McGonagall said after a few moments, waving me toward the stool. My feet began to move stiffly. Trying to remember to breath I kept my eyes on my destination. After I reached the stool I glanced at the Profesor holding the ancient hat. She gently patted the stool and offered a small smile.

Turning to face the students before me I sat and the wooden stool. Taking another deep breath I looked out at the crowd and blanked me face. What did I need to be afraid of? After all I'd been killing since before I could remember.

The hat soon was on my head and speaking. "My, my, what have we here?" I remained impassive. "Such a mind. Such things you can and _have_ done. Perhaps Slytherin?" I blinked and waited for the hat to speak to me again. "Be you are also kind, gentle and quite shy. Hufflepuff? Wit beyond measure I also see in this brain of yours. What do you think of Ravenclaw?" I thought about and shook my head minutely. I wanted to be with Draco. "You sure? I also see a great deal of Gryffindor in you. Bravery, loyalty and a powerful passion to protect those most important to you." Once again I shook my head "Very well, Miss Nicnevin you are going to be in SLYTHERIN!"

I took the hat off and handed it back to Mcgonagall. I walked over the the Slytherin table and sat beside Blaise the boy I met on the train. He grinned at me and reached over to pat my hand. "Well done! But what did The Sorting Hat mean? Everything it said seem like it knows somethings about you."  
I was at a bit of a loss for words thankfully Draco came to my rescue "Oh please! What does that piece of felt know?" He sat between us forcing Blaise to move down the bench to make room for Draco to sit down. The three of us talked quietly while the Headmaster made a speech about the rules of the school. When he finished food appeared out of nowhere on the silver platters in front of us, each with a serpent carved in the middle of each.

Everyone began eating but I felt as though someone was watching me. Looking toward the Professors table I saw it was the Headmaster. When he finally caught my eye he gave me a secret smile and a nod of approval.

I could tell this was going to be an interesting few years.


	13. Long night

**Nic's POV**

I had finished eating before anyone else in the Great Hall. I was never hungry but ate the minimal amounts of food when it was offered to be polite. Draco was talking with some of the people he knew, and since no one was coming up to me asking about what the Hat had meant by what it said about me and I was finally starting to get used to the idea of being here I took the opportunity to glance around at the other people around me.

It seemed like Slytherin was the house for Pure Bloods, for many of the students were talking about what there blood line consisted of and compare famous wizarding relatives. Many of the gilrs were sitting with there head close together, giggling and talking about boys that they fancied. As I continued to look everyone of I got a glare from Pansy, feeling confident I smiled a bit to sweetly and wiggled my fingers at her. Her face if it was possible soured even more and making me giggle to myself.

After a while after most everyone had stopped eating Dumbledore stood and made a motion for everyone to quiet down. Once the Hall was completely silent "Now that you are all filled up I believe it is time for bed. Prefects please show everyone to there house common rooms and sleeping areas."

A male and female student for each house got up from their seat and began ushering students out of the hall. There was a chorus of "first years this way!" All the first year students were up front and many of the older students went off on their own taking secret pathways to get to their common rooms and beds faster. The prefects were telling us how the stairs sometimes moved, different ways to get to the common room from where ever you were, a bit about the head of the house. A man named Snape, who was also the Potions professor and the Bloody Boron the house ghost who didn't speak much.

We were down in the dungeons of the castle when we came to a solid stone wall. The male prefect looked around to see if anyone from the other houses were near and turning back to the wall spoke very clearly "Pure Blood." The wall slid out of the way and showed a room decorated all in green and silver, the house colors. "Now girls dorms are over there." The female prefect said pointing to a door in the back of the common room to the right. "And the boys is over there." The male spoke pointing to the left. "Your possessions from the train have already been placed by your bed. Now get to bed!" All the first years scambled to their dorms but Draco and I stayed put we had been told that we were to have our own rooms.

Once everyone was gone but us and the prefects he spoke up "We had been promised private sleeping arrangements." He used his I'm-better-than-you-voice and looked up at the prefect as though he were no better than a cockroach.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore had informed us of that. This way." He turned and begun walking out of the common room. Draco and I followed and I yawned leaning against Draco as we walked. He put his arm around me and I smiled to myself, but of course that moment didn't last. "Malfoy!" the prefect snapped. "This will be your room." He gestured to the wall inn front of him. There was a small chip in one of the stones that looked vaguely like an "S". He leaned toward Draco and pushed me from him to whisper the password to Draco.

I glared, but didn't make any protests and soon he turned to me. "This way." He turned and walked away. I looked at Draco and hugged him quickly.  
"It'll be ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Now hurry up. That guy is a total prat and I don't think he's going to wait for you." I turned to see the prefect turn a corner. Giving Draco one last squeeze, I ran toward where he had turned. He was standing by the wall and was pointing to a chip in the wall similar to Draco's but mine was clearly a snake. "The password is Salazar." And with that he left me standing alone in the cold. dark dungeon hall.

"Salazar," I whispered to he snake. The eyes flashed green and the stones that make up the wall began to fold out of the way, creating an opening big enough for me to walk through. Once inside the wall closed leaving me alone in the dark. I blinked a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. but under the lake there was not much if any light for my eyes to detect. So pulling out my wand I mumbled "_Lumos" _and the tip of my wand ignited with a soft white light. I looked around the room, there was a small desk with parchment, quills and ink, a bed with an iron frame big enough for five or more fully grown men stood in the middle of the back wall. Continuing my exploration of the room I noticed a door, looking in I saw it was a bathroom, there was another door beside the sink and going in I saw that all my clothes had been hung up. I blinked and took a floor length night dress off it's hanger and changed from my robes.

Meandering back to the bathroom, I took a brush from the sink and pulled in through my hair absentmindedly. I hadn't cut it since I met Draco and it was almost down to my knees and it still covered my left eye. I left the room and clamored onto the over sized bed, curling up under the covers I closed my eyes and fought for sleep.

I tossed from side to side trying to get comfortable, but no position I put myself in seemed to work, if anything it only made things worse. I snapped my eyes open and groaned looking out into the blackness.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I sat and tried not to think of anything, tried to will my self into a state of sleep. With another groan I threw myself back against the pillows. This was going to be a _long_ night.

_I wonder how Draco is doing_ was my last coherent thought.

**Draco POV**

I sat on my bed, looking around at my cold surroundings. The password to my room had been "Dragon" and upon saying it the room had opened and all I felt was loneliness. For so long I had Nic at my side. Making me laugh until my sides hurt, offering me her support and always just being there if I ever needed anyone.

I flopped back on the bed that now belonged to me and without even thinking I reached out for the icy body that had been beside me for the past two years. But while I did find the coolness of the sheets my body soon warmed them, and I found that I couldn't stand the warmth. Having been cold sleeping for so long the warmth was almost unbearable. I moved to I floor with was a thick soft green carpet and getting comfortable was a effort that even I was not up for at this hour. Sighing I rolled to my stomach and rubbed my face into the pillow I was using.

Expelling a breath of air sharply I sadly realized that I would be getting little to know sleep tonight. I knew Nicnevin was probably in the same predicament as I was. Even in a place she was familiar with, when she had tried to sleep alone she had nearly been unable to do so.

All I wanted was to go to her and sleep, but I knew most of the dorms were enchanted to the people of the opposite sex couldn't enter the others rooms.  
I rolled back onto my back trying to let the coolness of the floor seep down into my bones but nothing worked. I crawled back into my bed and threw my arm across my eyes. I attempted to shut off my brain, get all the unwanted thoughts out, tried to get my worries about Nic out, tried not to think about how tired I'd be in all my classes tomorrow if I didn't fall asleep, and tried not to think about the letter I'd most likely be getting from my father wanting a full report about what was happening.

I glanced at a clock the was hanging from the for wall, it was almost three in the morning. Growling to myself I flopped back to my stomach and buried my head under my pillows, knowing that there was a long six hours ahead of me.


	14. Morning

**Draco POV**

I awoke, feeling as though I'd just fallen fifty feet from my broomstick. I groaned loudly and rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Blinking I shook my head and run a hand through my hair. All I wanted was to go back to sleep for the next twelve hours, but it was the first day of classes and my father would surely hear if I skipped. Pushing myself from the bed and wandered over to the bathroom, turning the dial for cold water I splashed some against my face trying to wake myself up. Unfortunately it didn't work if anything I made me sleepier, seeing as for the past few years I'd been living with a girl who could hold a glass of water in her hand and it would turn to ice. With a look at myself in the mirror above the sink, I decided that I look like total crap and need a shower.  
With that done, I felt minutely better, nowhere near ready to start my day but mot bad enough to where I just wanted to hide from the world and sleep, if I just got some food in my system I be at about sixty percent. Looking around I got the books I'd need for my classes. Walking back to my sleeping area I looked up at the clock it was 7:45. I was late for breakfast, but that didn't bother me, classes didn't start until nine. I grabbed my things and tapped the wall that would allow me to leave my room. The wall folded back like the night before and I stepped out into the dimly lighten corridor. I was about to walk down toward where the prefect had led Nic last night but as I turned to walk I tripped over something... Or rather someone. Nic was sitting on the floor outside my door, obviously waiting for me.

She looked up at me sleepily and mumbled "G'Morning."

Chuckling to myself at her sleepy expression I reached down for her hand. When she took my offered hand I pulled her to her feet and Nicnevin proceeded to lean heavily on me and yawn. "How long you been waiting for me?" I asked as I supported her weight and started walking out of the dungeons.  
"Hmm... I'd say at least an hour or so. I couldn't sleep." There were a few other students walking out of the dungeons as well a few looked back at us a grinned or some girls gave Nic envious looks.

"I couldn't either." I stiffed a yawn of my own as we walked navigating the dungeons like we had lived at Hogwarts like we had been here for years. Of course we were mostly following the older students, I didn't trust Nic to lead, she always got lost because instead of going the easy way she liked to take every twist and turn she could.

But right now she was to tired to drag me off on some adventure with her and was content to simply point to different paths and mutter something along the lines of "We'll have to see where that hall leads later." I'd simply nod and offer something that sounded like an agreement, she was to sleepy to pay very close attention to anything. After what felt like 15 minutes of walking we arrived at the great hall, it was a little after 8 so Nic and I would have about an hour to eat and hopefully fully wake up. We sat at out house table with Blaise and when Crabbe and Goyle saw me they quickly run over to sit with us. Nic yawned and rubbed her eyes again and began to butter the muffin in her hand.

The meal was eaten in a comfortable silence, everyone either to sleepy to communicate or they just weren't morning people and just wanted to be left alone. But that changed in a heartbeat for Parkinson and her group of giggling girls decided to come sit with them.

I internally groaned and placed my head in my hand. Nic placed her hand on my arm and sighed as well, she moved closer to me so that the three new girls could sit with us.

"Goooooood Mooooooorrrnnning, Dracooooo!" Pansy howled. I rubbed my temples in an attempt to prevent the headache I'd surely get if Pansy kept yelling at me. She was seated by Crabbe who was across from me. So I had no idea why she felt the need to shout, it wasn't as though the hall was overly loud or that I was all the way at the other end of the table. The other girls soon followed her lead and there was a obnoxiously load, off tune chorus of "good mornings." I knew Nic felt the same way I did, for her hand was no longer gently rubbing my arm trying to keep my calm, but it was clenched in the sleeve of my robes and I knew that if I looked in her eyes they'd be a brilliant shade of red. I took a chance and glanced over at her, as I thought she was glaring down at the table her eyes were indeed red. I wasn't sure what I could say to here with all these other people around.

Checking the time I saw it was 8:50 and classes started at 9, jumping to my feet I took Nic's hand and pulled her from the bench with me. "We are gonna go find where our first class is" I explained to everyone as they looked up at Nicnevin and I in confusion. Blaise nodded and stood as well.

"We've got the some first class, so I'll come with you." That was fine with me, Blaise was like a brother to me and Nic liked him too even though she had only met him just the other day. Before anyone else could join us I started walking, pulling Nic along with me and Blaise followed a few steps behind us. "What was all that about?" Blaise asked after we were out of the Great Hall.

"Just typical Pansy and friends, I suppose" I muttered.

We reached where we needed to be a lot sooner than I had expected, and since it wasn't time for class to start yet the door was locked. Blaise, Nic and I all went over to a window nearby and sat in the window sill. Nic looked out the window and I looked at her every few seconds, watching the transition of her eyes, from ruby red to sapphire blue. Blaise had seen to, I could tell by the way he glanced from her me. She knew too, she was about to say something but Blaise raised a hand and cut her off. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said with a chuckle.

Nic shrugged and stretched out beside me. We waited fro a few more minutes and other student began to arrive outside the room and soon Professor Flitwick the Charms professor arrived.

Turning to all of us he said in a high voice "So who is ready to dive into the wonderful wolrd of Charms?"


	15. Classes

**Nic's POV**

The Charms class I'd taken with Draco went off without a hitch. We had practiced proper wand handling and motions. Which was all well and good but what was the point in that? As long as the spell you are trying to cast works why does it matter how you move you arms to cast it? Other than to aim of course. I sighed, I didn't like mornings, all the fun stuff happened at night when everyone else was sleeping.

I tried to focus on what Flitwick was saying but I just didn't care, I didn't need a wand to do magic. I looked down at the schedule Draco had been given, I didn't receive one this morning like the other students but there was a note from Dumbledore stating that since I technically wasn't a student I'd just follow Draco throughout the day, which I had no problem with... Besides this fact the I found this class tedious to say the least. I though about catching up on some much needed sleep but I didn't want to be rude and sleep with someone was trying to teach. I was watching the other students to keep myself busy. At one point a girl from Ravenclaw hadn't gripped her wand tightly enough and flung it across the room.

He was now going into how you must speak very clearly when casting spells and once again I questioned the importance of this. As long as you knew what you meant why did it matter how the spell came out? Why not just think of the outcome you wanted? So I raised my hand and asked. "Why not just say the spell in your head? Wouldn't that work?"

Flitwick looked at me as though I had just asked him where babies come from. "I... Um... Well yes, you can use silent spells but they are very hard to learn. It takes a lot of practice, patience and persistence." He said in his squeaky little voice. I was about to ask another question but a bell rand signaling the end of the first class. _Another time then, _I thought to myself and getting up from my seat I followed Draco from the room.

"What's next?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

"We've got Potions with the Gryfindors, back down in the dungeons with Professor Severus Snape." Draco replied.  
"Snape? I think I may have met him once, his name sounds very familiar." I said, I was finally beginning to wake up and all I wanted to do was run and jump around like a mad woman.

"Yeah you might have met him and my birthday party. He's my Godfather." Draco replied quietly so that only I would hear.

We walked in silence to the dungeon class room where we would learn to mix potions Draco walked over to the table in the front of the room, but it was off to the side so we weren't directly front and center in the room. Within the next few minutes more people filled up the other tables. Harry Potter and a girl with frizzy brown hair sat in the front middle table and the ginger boy that Draco had insulted before the Sorting sat behind them with Neville Longbottem. He caught me looking at him and waved at my nervously, noticing with whom I was sitting. But I didn't care, I grinned and waved back at Neville.

**Neville POV**

When Nicnevin smiled and waved back at me, I couldn't help but blush and grin to myself. She was just so pretty and she noticed me. After I stopped grinning like a fool, Ron Wesley nudged my arm to get my attention.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"You know that girl?" Ron whispered and pointed to where Nic was talking to Draco Malfoy.

I nodded and beamed at Ron. "Yeah, that's Nicnevin, she's really friendly."

He blinked at me as though I had broken out in purple poke-a-dots. "Do you see who she's getting all chummy with over there?" Ron quietly yelled as he jabbed a finger in her direction once more.

"Just because she's friends with a Malfoy does **_not_**mean that she is a bad person." I snapped at Ron, crossing my arms I turned from him and faced the front of the room, signaling that this conversation was over.

**Draco's POV**

Nic was finally awake, it was a few minutes after 10, about the time she would wake up on an ordinary day. "So you want to explore the Castle with me after classes?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe... We aren't supposed to be wandering the halls after 9." I honestly would enjoy walking the halls with her, finding secret passages and such, but I didn't want cause my house to lose points one the first day.

"Fine, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes." Nic said with a smirk. I couldn't help but chuckle and bumped in to her and we both laughed quietly at our own ridiculousness.  
At that moment Snape swooped into the room, strode to the front of the room and sharply turned to face his class and said in his usual disinterested voice "There will be no foolish wand-waving, or silly incantations in this class." He went on about the delicate art that was Potion making and gave few examples of what we would be learning. After a moment though he raised his voice and gave a pointed look to Potter who was scribbling on a piece of parchment. Snape mocked Harry for a few moments, asking questions that would be common knowledge to any wizard, and to make matters worse for him the Mud-Blood sitting next to him would launch her hand into the air after each question. Obviously not realizing the the questions were clearly from Harry and not her. Snape ended with "Clearly fame isn't everything now is it Mr. Potter?"

"**_Clearly_** Hermione knows. Seems a pity not to ask her." The class chuckled, even I did. It wasn't often the someone bested Severus.

"Silence," Snape sneered as he maneuvered over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "You can put your hand down you silly girl," Snape snapped and instantly her hand dropped back down to the table. Snape began explaining the answers to the questions he had asked. "Well why aren't you all copying this down?" he ground out when he didn't hear the scratching of quills.

I started writing everything Snape had just said down and Nic did the same. For the rest of class we took notes on potion making. As we got closer to the end of class I kept glancing at the time. I had a flying class next and I couldn't wait to feel the wind in my hair, and the sense of freedom that soaring through the air was able to give. I continued to look at the clock but it seemed like time was at a stand still as though to mock me and make me more anxious to fly. It wasn't that I didn't like Potions but I preferred more hands on things such as actually mixing a Potion not just taking notes on it.

It seemed like an eternity but the bell finally went off, signaling the end of yet another class. I jumped from my seat nearly knocking the chair over, with a grin I grabbed Nicnevin's hand and walking as quickly as possible I led her from the dungeons and out into the morning light. I checked the schedule on where the class took place and led Nic to a large grassy area in the lawn where Madam Hooch was placing old, beat up and used brooms around on the grass. Nic grinned and flopped down on the ground, and because she still had my hand grasped in hers she yanked me down so that I was on my back on the ground beside her.  
"Think you'll be any good at flying?" Nic asked after a bit, she raised her arm up toward the sky as through she were going to touch the clouds.

Propping myself up on my elbow I looked down at her, Nic looked thoughtful and a bit sorrowful. "I think so, want my to teach you to fly on a broom?"

Nic shook her head with a sigh. "No, I can get around without a broom. And if I recall you tried teaching me once... It didn't work remember?"

The memory came back to me then, I did remember all to well:

**I was nine or ten and my mother had gotten me a broom for my birthday. I was practicing riding it out in the yard. Nic was watching me from under some rose bushes so that all I could see were her glowing blue eyes. Chuckling I went over and knelt on the ground in front of the bush. "You want to give it a try? I can show you how to ride." **

**Nic grinned and nodded and crawled out from under the roses, a few red pedals clinging to her black locks. I couldn't help notice how lovely she was as I stood and offered my hand to help her from the ground. She took it with a smile and jumped to her feet. **

**"Ok, first thing you need to do is get on the broom. And none of that side saddle stuff girl do when they ride horses." Nic just giggled and nodded and threw one leg over the broomstick. "Now kick off the ground." Nicnevin did as I had told her and nothing happened. She blinked and looked at me in confusion, I wasn't sure what to do so I simply shrugged my shoulders and told her to try again. Nodding Nic tried again and again and nothing worked.**  
**"I know!" I shouted as inspiration struck me. "Maybe you should try jumping off the roof. That way you are already in the air." The idea had sounded better in my head...**

**So after we got onto the roof Nic mounted the broom again and with and excited grin at me, she turned and jumped off the roof. But instead of hovering and slowly descending to the ground as she should have, Nic dropped from the air like a rock. I heard a sickening crunch and my first thought was that I was my new broom but as I descended from the roof and ran to where Nic was sitting on the ground. As I got close I saw it wasn't my broom that had snapped it was her leg. **

**I blinked and felt as though I may be sick. Nic's leg bone was shooting out of her flesh and dark, red blood was pouring from the injury and soaking the grass. I watched as Nic took a deep breathe, tore a piece of fabric from her dress and bit onto it. Then she slowly started to straighten out her broken leg, reaching into her own leg, I looked on in horror as she positioned the bones in place on held in there, I didn't know what was happening but after a few minutes she removed her blood stained fingers and I watched in amazement as her wound began to close and heal itself. **

**On shaking legs she stood and took a few uneasy steps around the lawn, I simply stood and watched not sure was to so or do for that matter. She handed the broom back to my and with a grin said "Perhaps I'm not meant to fly." And with that she turned and walked back into the house, leaving me alone to think about what it was I'd just seen.**

I was pulled from my thoughts by something lightly tapping my arm. It was Nic looking a bit worried. I smiled and shook my head, there were other students around us and flying class would begin soon. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and motioned for everyone to gather round. I stood and helped Nic to her feet and together we meandered over to where Madam Hooch was waiting, surrounded by brooms.

**A/N:** So how is everyone liking the story so far, am I doing ok? Is there anything that you'd like to see happen in later chapters? What do you think of Nicnevin and everyone else? Let me know =)


	16. Different

**Nic's POV**

Following a short distance behind Draco I walked over to the Flying Professor, she had silvery grey hair and golden cat-like eyes. I stood a bit away from the rest of the students, I'd never been able to fly using a broom, Draco and I had tried and failed horribly. I wasn't sure how the teacher would react when I told her that I was unable to fly. Dumbledore seemed to know or have very close to correct assumptions about most everything, perhaps he somehow knew that I couldn't fly. Or at the very least assume that since I wasn't a witch that I couldn't fly.

On Madame Hooch's command everyone stepped up to their broom sticks, while I awkwardly stood a few feet away. Madam Hooch was about to give the next instruction about how to ride a broom, when she noticed that I wasn't standing next to a broom.

Her cat-like eyes glared down at me, "Why aren't you stepping up to your broom?"

"I can't fly." I replied timidly, I hated being put on the spot and everyone was watching me now.

"Well, that is why I am going to teach you." the Professor irritably snapped.

"No, you don't understand, I've tried to learn before, but I just can't fly using a broom."

With an annoyed sigh Madam Hooch motioned to an area a few yards away from where everyone was located. "Then just sit over there and watch." Madam Hooch muttered dismissively.

I wandered over to the area where I had been told to sit, I sat down on the soft grass, pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my cheek on them and watched as Madam Hooch gave instructions. Everyone held a hand over the broom they were using and yelled "up," Draco's broom flew into his hand on the first try, as did Harry Potter's, many brooms were flopping around on the ground like fish out of water and I couldn't help but laugh at the boy with red hair as his broom flew up and smacked him in the face nearly knocking him flat on his arse. The girl with bushy brown hair was staring at the other students in bewilderment as her broom refused to come up to her.

Sighing I turned from the scene and looked out towards the Black Lake, I could sense various life forms living under the inky, black surface, a giant squid, and many other things that I had never felt before... Mermaids? With an unladylike snort I shook my head and chuckled to myself, don't be ridiculous Mermaids aren't real, I thought.

I could hear shouts behind me, but I was too lost in thought to care. What was I doing here? I didn't feel as though I belonged. I couldn't fly, the heap of leather that was the Sorting Hat had singled me out and now everyone knew that I was different and many were keeping their distance or watching from afar as though I'd turn into some horrid beast. I had excellent hearing and had heard every word the Weasley boy had said to Neville about me, he just didn't like me because I was friends with Draco, which meant Harry wouldn't like me either because him and Weasley were becoming quite close from what I could tell.  
But I didn't mind, I was used to being treated like this, before I met Draco people could tell just by looking at me that I was something to be avoided, of course Muggles were prey animals anyway and their primal instincts would warn them away from me. A memory came up at that thought.

**_It was a year before I met Draco it was a hot summer day and I was sitting alone on a park bench in the shade, watching the other children play with each other, one girl about my age had started walking toward me presumably to ask if I'd like to play with her. But before the words got out her mother had swooped between us and walked away telling her there was something "off" about me and that she shouldn't associate with "those kinds of people." So I stayed on my bench content to walk the other children from afar knowing deep down that I'd never be able to join them.  
It was growing late and I was getting sleepy a Dementor had floated down beside me, they had always been a form of bodyguard, Muggles couldn't see them, but still they stayed away, of course they didn't come near me anyway. But I didn't need him here, and with an absent-minded wave of my hand he drifted off. I dropped from the bench I had been sitting on and started walking from the park. I stayed wherever I was able, at the moment I was sleeping one a couch in a library the wasn't to far away. The shopkeeper had lost his keys to the shop so he just left the door unlocked. _****  
**

**_As I walked my mind drifted, who was I? Where were my parents? Why did I have these strange powers? What good was it that I could cause people _****_pain by just touching them? Or kill plants with my touch? * I looked down at my feet as I walked, I didn't wear shoes, I didn't like the way I couldn't feel the earth beneath my feet._**

**_I stopped suddenly and looked around in confusion. I felt a slight tugging sensation all over my body, guiding me in the opposite direction. It didn't feel bad or dangerous in the least, so with an internal shrug and a deep breath I turned and let the strange sensations guide me. I strolled down the street and the sensation grew stronger if I went a direction I wasn't supposed to, and subsided when I was on the right path. I kept walking not sure where I was going and not really concerned about it either, I didn't need to sleep, but it was just nice to get away from all the troubles of the world, even if it was only for a few short hours. My eyes were cast toward the ground, I hated making eye contact with adults, all I ever saw was pity, most people thought I was homeless... Which I technically I was, but I could take care of myself.  
_**

**_Suddenly the sensations stopped and I was left standing outside a large, ancient looking building. I gazed up at in, and glanced around me, quite unsure of what I was supposed to be doing here. But as I stepped up on the first step the tugging started again, urging me on. I hiked up the rest of the stair until I was standing in front off a heavy wooden door. I glanced around once more to make certain that no one was observing me and nervously turned the gilded door handle when I found that it was not locked I quickly slipped inside and shut the door quietly behind me. _****  
****_It seemed to be someone's house, I wandered around on the first floor until I found a spiral staircase. I meandered up and down the hall, I looked at many different portraits and opened various door trying to figure out what I was supposed to be looking for... Or who. Well, it wasn't long before I found out.  
_**

**_In the last room on the left side of the hall I could hear a fight happening. As I opened the door the strong scent of alcohol hit me, wrinkling up my nose I walked in and shut the door behind me. There were to men, both in there late twenties or early thirties, both clearly very intoxicated. I wasn't sure what they were fighting about as I couldn't understand what they were even saying, their words to slurred. Unsure as what I was doing I just stood back and watched. Was I supposed to stop this fight?  
_**

**_They continued to argue, unaware that I was here. I pondered the reason for that.** Looking back to the fight I noticed that one of the men was in the process of pulling a gun from the waistband of his pants and I knew this fight had just taken a turn for the worst. He pointed at the man he had just been arguing with and pulled the trigger, with a deafening crack the other male fell backward and began writhing in pain on the floor. The shooter, turned away from the scene, vomited up the contents of his stomach and passed out in the puddle. I looked over at the man twitching about on the floor, I walked cautiously over to his side and knelt down beside him. I had no idea what to do, but one thing was clear... He would be dead soon.  
_**

**_"Take him," I turned sharply toward the voice that came from behind me. There was a man dress in a black suit, and his face was so wrinkled with age that it was impossible to see any defining features, other than his shockingly green eyes.  
_**

**_"What do you mean 'take him'? Who are you?" I asked quietly, not bothering to ask where he came from, and why he wasn't calling to police to report a man had just been shot.  
_**

**_"He will die before help will have time to arrive. You must finish him off so that I may Reap his soul. And to answer your question as to who I am, I am what is called a Reaper, I am a being... _****_Similar _****_to you." The man said in a slow monotone voice.  
_**

**_"I've never done that before. I can barely kill a plant," I said my voice rising along with my agitation, I didn't like the way he'd said he was "similar" to me as though while we were the same, we were also completely different. "Why don't you kill him?!"_****  
**

**_The man glared at me and I glared back. "Because this one is yours not mine. You were called here to take this mans life... Whether you like it or not."  
_**

**_I had no idea what to say or do, so I thought about my options and there weren't many, kill an already dying man... Like I was "supposed to", not kill him and run away... And that was about it. With sigh I turned to the man who was currently choking on his own blood. I looked deep inside him, it was strange almost like a form of x-ray vision. I could see into his soul, I say it withering as it tried to keep the body it was residing in alive. I reached out, put my hand in the middle of the mans chest, his soul began to gather to the spot under my hand and as I pulled my hand away the soul was slowly being extracted from his body and was forming a shining ball of light and energy in the palm of my hand.  
_**

**_When his life force was fully gone, the body of the man shut down and soon was void of all life. I stood beside him, thinking of what I should do now, I looked at the ball of light I was holding and thought of what I should do with it.  
_**

**_"Well done, child" the suited man behind me finally spoke up.  
_**

**_"Thanks I guess, what do I do with this?" I turned and held up the soul.  
_**

**_He looked a bit confused for a moment, was I supposed to know what to do? He held out his hand after a few moments of staring at me. "I'll take care of that for you. Your powers may be growing but there is still much you are unable to do."_****  
**

**_Before I could ever think of being insulted, he had grabbed the soul from my hand and vanished like he had never even been here in the first place, leaving me alone with a dead body and a man snoring in a pool of him own vomit. With a final glance around the room, I left. For the week few weeks I got the same feelings, I'd follow them, kill who I was supposed to and then the Reaper from that first night would come and take the soul and vanish. _**

I was suddenly ripped from mt thoughts by a sharp breeze next to my head. Shaking my head I looked up to see Draco hovering a few feet off the ground on a broomstick. "How'd it go?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He snickered and dropped to the ground. "Longbottem's broom got a bit out of control and well short version he broke his wrist. Madam hooch just whisked him of the the Hospital Wing. And then Potter and I had a bit of a race and Professor McGonagall took him off. Probably got detention or something seeing as we aren't supposed to being the air without a teacher present."

I nodded as Draco spoke still lost in thought. It had been a while since I encountered a Reaper, I just left after I did my job, the Reapers, thing everyone else treated me different, even though they said I was like them. I assumed I'd find out soon enough what I was.

"Are you feeling OK?" I looked up at Draco he had touched down and set his broom on the ground and was now kneeling infront of me looking rather worried.  
Blinking and nodded again. "Mm-hmm, yeah I'm OK..." I mumbled, looking down at the grass.

Draco sat on the grass beside me and nudged me with his shoulder. "You know if there is something bothering you know you can tell me, right?"  
Looking up at Draco I nodded and leaned against him. "Yeah I know I can," I muttered, snuggling closer to Draco's side.

"You know that it's time for lunch, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware. But you know that I don't need to eat, right?"

I could practically hear Draco's eyes roll and he stood up, grumbling I let myself fall over onto the ground and I rolled onto my back to glare up at Draco for moving.

Rolling his eyes at me once again, Draco reached down and wiggled his fingers at me. "Come on, come on" Draco chuckled.

Laughing I took Draco's hands and allowed him to pull me to my feet. Still giggling to myself I linked my arm with one of his and we began the walk back to the castle and as long as I was with Draco I didn't feel all the different at all.

* I had the idea while writing this chapter that maybe Nicnevin's powers could develop over time like she starts with just hurting people through touch, like in a way damaging their souls... or something and only being able to kill small life forms.  
** Same as above, I just thought it might be a good idea...

As always thank you for reading my story and I'm super sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. But I hoped you all liked it and thank you all so much for sticking with my for the past 16 chapters! =P


	17. New House Seeker

**Draco POV**

As we walked back towards the castle I couldn't help but be aware of the Nic's presence beside me, one she was freezing and surrounding us in a bubble of cool air, two I could tell there was something on her mind that was bothering her, and the fact that she was hiding whatever it was from me was bothering me. Nic never kept secrets from me and when she did I knew that it was something bad and prying into her business when she didn't want to talk was just going to make her less likely to open up.

Nic and I walked instep with each other in a comfortable silence but I was enjoying the silence, listening to Nic hum quietly under her breathe made me smile to myself as Nic couldn't sing at all. She had no rhythm and sounded just ghastly, it was one of the few things she was truly horrid at. I looked down at her with a smirk, but she wasn't watching me. She had a far off look in her eyes as though she were remembering something that she would rather not. I was quietly worrying to myself about Nic, she hardly ever got like this and after living with her for two years I still had no clue how to bring her from this state as I had only seen her this way four or five times if that.

"DRACO!" the silence was shattered by a high pitched screech that belonged to the one and only Pansy Parkinson. Nic had stopped walking looking around looking confused and angry, her eyes a dangerous shade of glowing, ruby red. But when those eyes fell on me they softened and she relaxed, a small smile curving up the corners of her mouth.

"Draco!" Pansy hollered at me again. Nic's eyes flashed red again in annoyance and simultaneously we turned to see Pansy barreling toward us. When Pansy reached us, she pounced the arm that Nic wasn't holding and pulled me to her. "Oh, Draco!," she crooned "Isn't to so terrible that you and I have no classes together? I mean when will I ever see you, other than lunch and in the common room."

"Oh, believe me I think we will both survive a little time apart." I mumbled under my breath so the Pansy wouldn't hear me. Nic giggled though and quickly covered her mouth to stifle the sound.

"You think something is _funny_ over there do you?!" Pansy leaned around me to shout at Nic.

"Nopes. Just remembering something that I found amusing." Nic said recovering quickly.

"Well next time, why don't you keep it to yourself?" Pansy said with a nasty sneer.

"Behave yourself Pansy." I said in a low warning tone, she was extremely lucky I had let her hold onto my arm this long.

Nic, Pansy and I had gotten some strange looks on the way to the Great Hall, but no one said anything and at some point on our walk Blaise had joined our group and Nic had let go of my arm and was talking quietly with him. With Nic no longer holding onto one of my arms, I stopped the charade that I didn't mind Pansy and slipped from her grasp. She had opened her mouth and gasped wordlessly for a few moments before Nic had glanced over and chuckled telling Pansy to close her mouth before a fly got in. Blaise doubled over laughing and I couldn't help smirking either. Pansy looked from Nic, to Blaise, to myself, punched my arm, which did very little damage to me, though Pansy acted of though she had broken her hand and with an angry huff she stormed off to join a group of girls a few yards ahead of us.

Blaise chuckled and hugged Nic briefly. "Well done you. I don't think I have even seen someone best her like _that_."

"It really wasn't that hard. I merely stated the obvious and tried to warn her that she might eat a fly if she kept her mouth open like a dieing fish." Nic replied nonchalantly.

Blaise chuckled again. "Well feel free to 'state the obvious' anytime you want, Miss Nicnevin."

I smiled at the two of them. Blaise was a good friend of mine and I trusted him with my life, and I was glad Nic was getting along with him as well as she was. But I still felt something strange in my stomach, like the night I had on the train when Blaise had kissed Nicnevin's hand that made me want to jump in between them and have them stand fifty feet apart. But I refrained and focused on the fact that Nic was now back to her normal bubbly self and not brooding.

"Hey, Draco?" I looked over at Nic as she said my name.

"Hmm?" I questioned, she and Blaise seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"I asked where you'd like to sit. It looks like Crabbe and Goyle saved seats. And so did Pansy, perhaps she's not angry with you anymore." Nic said with a cheeky grin.

I gave her a light shove and she giggled before nudging me back. "Come on, lets sit with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Ah, the lesser of two evils," Blasie said philosophically. Nic and I both laughed, Blaise simply looked proud of his joke and the three of us all waved to Pansy and her friends as we walked past which did nothing other than make Pansy turn a furious shade of red.

As Nic, Blasie and I walked toward the other boys they began moving their books so that we could sit down. I sat by Crabbe, Nic beside me and Blaise beside her. We seemed to be a tad bit late as most of the students were already eating . But it hardly mattered, there were forty-five minutes left to eat, I was very hungry and Nic didn't need to eat and I didn't know what Blaise had after this. None of us talked much other than asking someone to pass something. I knew I was getting glared at by Pansy and her group but I kept eyes away from her. I glanced at Potter at the Gryffindor table to see Potter talking excitedly with Weasley. Who it their right mind would be happy about getting a detention?

I touched Nic's arm gently and she glanced up at me confused. "What's up?"

"Can you tell me what Potter is so excited about?" I asked. Nic looked over at Potters table and her eyes became quite focused as she weeded through all the noise in the Great Hall trying to pick out just Harry's voice.

After a few minutes she turned to me. "It would seem that Harry is the new Gryffindor Seeker."

I blinked and stared at Nic in shock. "How?! How did _he _become a Seeker? First years _never_ make the house teams and we have barely been here a _week_!"  
Nic shrugged and looked at me with a concerned expression, I merely sighed and shook my head sullenly. It couldn't be helped that Potter was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'd just have to make the team for Slytherin next year when some of the older students left Hogwarts.

**Harry POV**

I had just finished telling Ron about how I was the new Seeker for the Quidditch team and I looked up just in time to to see a girl with black hair and shocking blue eyes turn from me to whisper something to Malfoy who was sitting next to her. And whatever she said it didn't seem to be good news.

I elbowed Ron in the arm, probably a bit harder than I should have as Ron rubbed his arm and punched my arm looking rather irritated. "What is it, Harry?"

"That girl over there... Do you know her?" I asked Ron pointing to the girl seated between a boy with dark skin and Malfoy.

"I've never spoken to her, but Neville seems to have met her. I asked him about her during Potions and he said that her name was Nicnevin, he also said that she was 'really friendly' but come on Harry how nice can she be if she's hanging around with a Malfoy and you heard what the Sorting Hat said about her. I don't know what it meant but come on Harry it can't be good." Ron then turned back to his food leaving me alone with hundreds of thoughts about that girl, Nicnevin, swirling around in my head.

I couldn't help think Ron was in the wrong by plainly assuming that because Nicnevin was a bad person just because she was friends with Malfoy. Wasn't that similar as to what Malfoy had thought about Ron's family just by hearing rumors his father had told him? I couldn't help but wonder about the girl, and for the remainder of the meal I kept glancing over at her, but I never caught her eye again, she was always either talking to Malfoy or the dark skinned boy next to her. I kept watching and wondering, who was she? I hadn't even heard her surname, and none of the other young witched and wizards seemed to know anything about her other than she was Malfoy's friend. Her eyes also seemed to glow and from what I could tell just by looking around the room was that it wasn't common to have glowing eyes wizard or not.

I kept watching her, wanting, willing her to look over at me once again. But she never did, not once did I feel her eyes looking at me as I had before when I had been talking to Ron. I felt something tap my arm and I nearly fell from my chair, not realizing that Hermione had approached me, having been so absorbed with watching Nicnevin.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked looking at me worriedly, I glanced at Ron and he too was watching me and slowly chewing his food.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... thinking." I had no idea what else to say.

Hermione glanced toward where I had been looking, but after a few short moments she lifted her shoulders dismissively. "Come with me, Harry! I've found something that you might want to see."

I wasn't sure what it was the Hermione could have possibly found that I'd be interested in butI let her lead me from the Great Hall and Ron after swallowing the food that had been in his mouth jumped up and ran after us.

"Where are we going Hermione?" Ron said after walking up 3 flights of stairs and down many winding hallways.

"We are here," Hermione said pushing open a door that led into a room filled with golden trophies and statues. "Ah! Here it is," She called triumphantly after a few moments of searching through the awards. She pointed to a trophy with little badges attached to it and the center on that Hermione pointed to read "_James Potter, Seeker._"

"Blimey Harry you didn't tell me your father was a Seeker too!" Ron said in amazement after a minute of complete silence.

"I... I didn't know." I murmured quietly, still gazing at the golden inscription. Hoping deep down that I'd be as good at Quidditch as my father must have been and that I'd be able to somehow impress Nicnevin even if Ron, my new friend disapproved.

A/N: Sorry if the the ending sounded rushed and not that good. Um... I wanted to post it ASAP, so I could have few days where I didn't have to think of writing. My uncle died today (8-10-2013, depending on when you read) so I wanted to post this and then give myself a few days to be sad and shit... But here it is and a new chapter should be up in about a week or two. Enjoy!


	18. Trolls don't play Quidditch

Sorry it took me such a long time to update, I haven't exactly been in the writing spirit, if you read the last chapter you know why. But I made it fairly long to make up for my absence. I wrote this chapter while listening to _The Morticians Daughter_ by Black veil Brides. It's a really good song, go listen =). It's a song that helps my when I'm feeling down and just need to think and relax, plus I just think it's super sweet. Anyway on with the story!

**Nic's POV**

I began to fall into an easy routine at Hogwarts, get up, feed my bunny Gretta, take a shower, get dressed and wait by the entrance to Draco's room. I didn't know why it took him so long to get ready in the morning. Then he and I would walk to the Great Hall for breakfast, where we'd sit with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. Pansy on occasion sat with us until Draco or I made some snide comment or until she got tired of Draco paying me more attention.

Halloween had come faster than I realized and there were rumors flying around that there would be a feast to celebrate in the Great Hall tomorrow night. I was looking forward to that and I could tell most everyone was as well. There were other rumors as well, mostly that Harry Potter was the new Seeker and that one of the professors must have gotten him his broom because he had no family. Draco was still upset about that but I assumed that was because his father had sent him a Howler asking how he could have let Potter, a boy who may as well have been a Mudblood because of his upbringing, get on a house team within the first few weeks of school. But at the moment he and I were walking the school grounds while we had a break between classes.

"So, your father was pretty upset about the Seeker thing was he?" I asked absently. Draco was staring at the ground, looking as though he had just lost his best friend. The Howler had come yesterday during breakfast and as always with a Howler, they were meant to embarrass the recipient by making certain that everyone in the room hears , and did they ever. Normally a Howler explodes after the message, but Lucius had enchanted it to go to each table and scream it's message before it finally disintegrated into a smoldering pile of ash. Most people were to stunned by the display to do much more than look at each other in confusion. But Ron and Harry had made a point to laugh as loud as they could and point at the Slytherin table. Making Draco dislike them more than he already did.

"Yeah..." He muttered kicking at the frosty ground.

I sighed unsure what to say, I was sure that there wasn't much if anything I could do to make him feel better. He did even want the basket of sweets his Mother had sent him, passing it off to Crabbe and Goyle.

My rabbit Gretta was hopping after us and I stopped to let her catch up. Draco, not hearing my footsteps anymore stopped to see what I was doing.

"How'd she get out?" He asked after I picked her up and returned to his side.

"Well, I let her out in the morning. I though she might want to explore Hogwarts, instead of just staying in my room."

Draco nodded and sat on the cold ground. I plopped down next to him and pet Gretta absently as she struggled to climb onto my lap. We were silent for a long time, out breath making tiny clouds.

"What do you think we'll be doing at home for the Christmas holiday?" I asked after a while. Draco's mom kept asking what he would like to do for the holiday and where he'd like to do. The only reply he had given so far was that he'd be bringing me home with him. His mother had no problem with that, we had become close in the time I'd stayed at her home... After she learned I was there.

"I'm not sure. My Father wanted to take a trip to Switzerland and my Mother wanted to visit some friends in Bulgaria."

"But what do you want to do?" I pressed.

"I'd really just like to stay home and relax."

"Maybe that's what you should tell your mom. If your dad wants to go to Switzerland he can go when we come back to Hogwarts. Same with your mom, she could invite her friends to stay at your house with us."

Draco shrugged and pushed himself up off the ground. "I don't know. But I've got to practice for Transfiguration. I'll see you later, alright?"

I nodded sadly and watched from my spot on the ground as Draco trudged back up to the castle. I wanted to follow after him but I knew he wanted to be alone, also I still wasn't sure what to do.

With a sigh I got up and cradling Gretta in my arms I wandered back to the castle, lost in my own thoughts I walked to my room in the dungeons. I paused outside Draco's room wandering if I should try talking to him again, I decided against it and kept walking down the hall to my room. Mumbling my password the walk fell away and I stepped in.

I set Gretta on the floor and watched as she hopped around the room. Hagrid had given me some lettuce from his garden a few days ago when he had seen me walking around the grounds with her. I picked up a piece and put it near her on the floor. Gretta in an instant was nibbling on the lettuce and I smiled to myself as I watched her, at least one of us was happy. I leaned back against my pillows as I watched her, I was still worried about Draco and hoped he'd be OK. We still half a day of classes ahead of us, but the way I was feeling I didn't think I'd go. It wasn't as though I could take part in them anyway and Draco didn't seem to keen on finishing the day either.

I closed my eyes and tried not to dwell on all that was happening at the moment. The upcoming feast, the Christmas Holiday, what an ass Draco's dad was, I let it all go and relaxed back against my pillows until I fell asleep.

**Draco POV**

I felt terrible about the way I had treated Nic, I knew she was just trying to help. But right now, I needed to leave before I said something I'd really regret later. So I made the excuse that I had some work to do, but right now all I was doing was sitting in my room staring at the wall. I didn't want to go home, but I knew that if I didn't it'd just cause more trouble than it was worth.

I did want to see my mother and I was looking forward to spending some time with her over the holidays. I was just so nervous about what my father would say to me in person. The Howler was bad enough but you could only write so much. I sighed and ran a hand over my slicked back hair, I needed to face the inevitable, one way or the other something would displease my father and it would more than likely somehow be my fault. The room suddenly felt like it had dropped in temperature, looking toward the wall where my door was concealed, I knew Nic was probably standing outside worrying about me.

I got up to let her in and apologize, but when I opened the door all I saw was her shadow vanishing around the corner, I listened to the scraping of stone suggesting that she too had gone to her room.

"Should I go talk to her?" I asked myself quietly as stood in the dim hall. I waited for some sound, waited for Nicnevin to come back around the corner to go to classes with me. She never did. She stayed in her room and I paced the halls between our rooms for what felt like hours. Finally I heard voices. There weren't the one I particularly wanted hear but they provided a distraction from the frantic thought running though my head.

I walked to where the common room entrance was and saw Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and a furiously disgruntled Pansy all standing outside.

"Blaise! I know you know where Draco is! And I want to know!" Pansy shouted and stamped her foot.

"For the last time Parkinson, I don't know where Draco or Nic are." I could tell Blaise was trying hard to keep his cool. Goyle and Crabbe were still trying to figure out what the password to the room was.

I sauntered up to the group. "Hey what's going on?" I called haughtily.

"There you are!" Blaise said with a relived sigh.

"OH DRACO!" Pansy raced from Blaise's side and collided into me, snaking her arms around me and squeezing me as tightly as she could. She really takes that the animal of Slytherin House is a snake far to seriously, I thought while mentally rolling my eyes. "Are you OK? When you didn't come to any of the afternoon classes I was so worried about you!" Pansy sobbed into my chest. I did roll my eyes and disentangled myself from her.

"Pansy, I'm fine and I don't need you to babysit me." My tone was a bit sharper than I meant it to be, but I didn't care.

"The password is Pure Blood, you morons!" Blaise snapped at Crabbe and Goyle as the continued to mutter on trying to remember the password. The stone wall slid aside and Crabbe and Goyle lumbered through the entrance. "You coming in Draco?" Blaise gave me a pleading look and I shrugged before stepping past him and into the green tinted common room.

I stayed there for most of the night, lounging on one of the leather sofas, watching as Blaise challenged different people to wizards chess, he was unbeatable, but I finally ended his reign of terror in a match that lasted nearly an hour. It was about eleven in the evening before I decided that I should go to my room. As I wandered back I glanced up just in time to see that Nic was leaving. How long has she been standing outside my door?! The thought zipped through my brain and I picked up my speed in time to catch her hand before she disappeared around the corner and into her room.

Nic turned to look at my, she was clearly confused and unsure what else to do I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Um... Hi?"

"Hello, Draco." Nic said with a tentative smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am actually. I just came back from the common room. I was with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and... Pansy" In an instant I regretted admitting to who I had been with. Nic wasn't friends with Pansy, I knew she didn't like her.

"Oh?" She didn't seem angry, which made me more wary, Nic always wore her heart on her sleeve, it was never hard to tell what she was feeling.

"Yeah, um... I... uh met up with them outside the common room." I mumbled.

"Draco, I'm not angry with you or anything, I just worried, you don't usually shut me out like you did this morning and when you do... Well I don't like it." Nic looked down at the floor sadly. I felt even worse now than I had before, I had hurt her.

"I'm so sorry," She looked up, I was still holding onto her small hand, and I gave it a soft squeeze. "I didn't mean to be cold towards you. I was just so frustrated by all that's going on right now and I didn't even realize I was pushing you away." The words poured out and then silence hung in the air between us.

The silence was broken when Nicnevin yawned, rather loudly and I remembered how late it as. "You must be sleepy, hmm?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to come back from where ever you were, to make sure that you were alright."

"I'm going to be OK, Nic." I smile at her reassuringly.

"Excellent" She grinned back and then yawned once again and sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Alright I'm going to bed. Night Draco."

I chuckled and let go of her hand "Goodnight, Nic."

"Goodnight Draco" She said again and started backing down the hall to her room.

I rolled my eyes and waved before turning back to my wall and muttering my password. The door slid away and I turned to see the Nic was gone. Smirking to myself, I changed into my night clothes and climbed into my bed. As usual I tossed for an hour or so, wishing that the room could be about twenty degrees cooler but finally sleep found me.

**Nic POV **

I woke up feeling pretty excited, there were no classes today and there would be a feast for dinner tonight, which meant I could spend the whole day with Draco and goofing around. I threw my sheets back and jumped out of bed, and in my hurry caught one of my feet in the sheets and fell to the floor. With a huff I pushed myself up and untied my foot. I gave Gretta a quick pat on the head, put some fresh lettuce out for her and run out of my room to wake up Draco.  
Outside the door I waited, there was no use pounding on a stone wall, and I didn't know the password into the room. I had run threw all the things that sounded like they may have something to do with Slytherin House but the door remained shut. So as usually I sat on the floor and waited for Draco to come from his room.

"Come _on,_ Draco," I muttered, and a few minutes later I heard the scraping of stones and Draco appeared next to me.

"You know you don't have to wait on the floor. You could go meet Blaise and the others." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I scrambled to my feet.

"Yeah but if I did that you might get lost like we did on the first day."

"You have no room to talk. You got lost going to the restroom! It took Blaise and I nearly two days to find you."

I grumbled to myself about that and lightly shoved Draco, making him laugh at me even more.

The rest of the day flew by after that. Blaise taught me how to play wizards chess, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were practicing spells. Crabbe had waved his wand to hard a few times and it had gone flying across the room and the best thing of all was that Pansy was no where to be seen.

Glaring down at the chess board I was trying to figure out what would be the best move, I had never played chess before and with the pieces yelling at me on where to send other pieces and Draco occasionally calling out advise I was confused to say the least.

"How about moving the queen here," Blaise pointed to a place off to the side. "And I'll take the king?"

I shot him a glare and smiled, I was going to lose anyway, Blaise still had all his chess pieces and I was down to three. So I did as Blaise said, moved the queen and his rook took the king. I leaned back in my chair and let out a loud groan.

"It's about time I found something you could do!" Blaise commented.

"I can't sing," I said.

"Or walk fifty feet without tripping or just plain tipping over," Draco chimed in.

The three of us laughed and I stood up and raised my arms over my head, stood on my toes and stretched making all my joints crack.

"That was so disgusting!" We all turned to see Pansy standing in the entrance of the common room, her nose wrinkled up looking as those she had just smelt something awful. "Anyway," she said making a full recovery, "The feast is starting soon and I need _someone_ to escort me there." Pansy gave Draco a pointed look and sauntered over to him.

Draco looked at Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and finally me, his grey eyes begging for help. None came. Blaise was having to much fun holding the laughter in and I just didn't feel like dealing with Pansy today. So when her eyes went back to Draco, I gave him an apologetic lift of my shoulders. "Do you really need an escort Pansy?" Draco muttered, still looking from Blaise and I, to Crabbe and Goyle, who obviously had no clue what was going on around them.

"Of course I do! All upstanding women should be seen with men of good names." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, more of the whole Pure Blood mania crap. Draco didn't look too pleased either but he agreed to escort Pansy to the Great Hall for the feast. He then sat down between Blaise and I so that he wouldn't be near Pansy. She let out an unladylike shriek of annoyance and stormed off to sit with her usually group of girls.

"If you were going to do that why bring her in the first place?" Blaise asked looking rather amused.

"Pick your battles. Pansy won't make as much of a fuss here as she would have if I declined her... offer in the common room." Draco explained. Blaise rolled his eyes dramatically and we all began talking waiting for the food to appear as it always did at meal times. Within a few minutes it did and we all began filling our plates.

We all ate in silence the only sounds were the clanking of the cutlery and someone occasionally asking for something they couldn't reach. Since I didn't eat much I looked to the ceiling admiring all the over sized pumpkins Hagrid had provided for the event. The silence was shattered when Professor Quirrell came running in, screaming about a troll. He then collapsed in the middle of the floor, in which the whole room erupted in screams, people jumped from their seats and began to run to the door.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed, standing up. "Now I want the heads of the houses to escort the students back to their dorms, and the professors and I will go to the dungeons."

And with that we were led back to the Slytherin common room were we all sat waiting for something to happen. But nothing happened, no one ever came down to tell us if the troll was gone or not, and Draco and I not wanting to venture out in case the troll was still lurking in the dungeons decided to sleep on the leather couches in the common room, where we were joined by Blaise and Pansy, who didn't want to miss a moment of potential "Draco time".

The next morning went the same as any, except for me getting woken up by Draco, Pansy whining about not getting her beauty rest and Blaise telling her that no amount of sleep will make her stop looking like a pug. The next few days and well into the next week none of the teachers mentioned to troll, they all seemed focused about not mentioning it, any time it was brought up the Professors quickly changed the subject. Draco and I noticed the Snape was walking with a slight limp and seemed surlier than usual, he and I both put it off on that it might be an injury received from the troll. Plus Snape was almost always in a bad mood especially when Harry or Neville were involved, as Neville was horrid at mixing potions, often spilling the contents of his cauldron.

With the upcoming Quidditch match coming up on Saturday, I wasn't really looking forward to is as much as some other people, I was never much of a sports fan but the way people talked Quidditch, I thought it might be interesting to watch the match. The Gryffindor students were all whispering about Harry, how he was supposed to be some sort of secret weapon.

On Saturday the whole castle was buzzing about the match, students were wearing their house colors proudly and older students were taking bets on what house would win, most bet Slytherin, for Harry was an inexperienced player and barely knew what Quidditch was, if I had made a bet it'd been for Gryffindor as no one knew what Harry could do yet and I wanted to give him a chance before I wrote in off as an inconsequential player. Draco and I were walking to the Quidditch Pitch, along with Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle had school work to finish and Pansy said she had better things to do the watch a bunch of sweaty people fly around chasing balls.

"How do you think the match is going to go?" I asked turning to Draco as we walked, he was bundled up against the cold November winds while I had brought a blanket, more as a prop than anything else.

"Slytherin will definitely win, we've had the house cup the past several years, that won't change just because Potter is on the Quidditch team, is anything they'll come in behind Hufflepuff." He said with a sneer. I rolled my eyes but didn't make a comment on how he was being an unfair ass. We took our seats as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams began walking out onto the pitch.

After a few words from Madam Hooch they players were in the air zooming around the hoops, Harry was watching the game from high above looking for the Golden Snitch. I wasn't paying attention to Lee Jordan's commentary but it was obvious that he was biased toward Gryffindor as every so often McGonagall would yell at him about keeping things fair. Slytherin had just scored, when there were numerous cries of panic, glancing around it wasn't hard to notice the cause of all the distress, Harry's broom was rising away from the pitch and would jerk violently jerk as if it were trying to shake Harry off it.

I tapped Draco and pointed, "That shouldn't happen, right? His broom is really new and shouldn't be acting up."

Draco just shook his head and watched with everyone else what was happening to Harry, while down below Marcus Flint the Slytherin team captain was scoring more points. The Weasley twins were circling below Harry, in case he did fall one of them would catch him. I looked at the people around me wondering if someone was influencing the movements of Harry's broomstick. My eyes first fell on Snape who was staring directly at Harry, not blinking and muttering nonstop under his breath, glaring at him I also noticed Professor Quirrell a few rows behind him doing the exact same thing.

"Hey, Draco look at Snape and Quirrell." I said, lightly elbowing his arm.

He glanced at both, looking a bit confused. "What do they think they are doing? One of them must be doing a Curse and the other a Counter-Curse..."  
"Should... Should we do something?" I asked looking back at Harry.

"What can we do? Even if Potter falls, the Weasley twins will catch him."

Looking around I made sure no one was watching and turned invisible. I gave Draco a tap and he looked around confused. "I'll be back," I whispered and began pushing past people trying to get to Quirrell. Once I got there I saw the girl from Gryffindor, the one with bushy, brown hair lighting Snape's robes on fire, I couldn't help but smile and I pushed Quirrell over. Snape began stamping out his robes and the other girl and I got out of the area quickly.

"Nice job setting Snape on fire." I said to the other girl as we walked.

"Who's there?" she snapped pulling out her wand ready for anything, anything but a girl fading into existence a foot in front of her.

"Sorry about that, I kind of forgot that no one could see me." I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"You're that girl from Slytherin, right? The one who's always with Malfoy?" She asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Um... Yeah, my name's Nicnevin," My lips twitched up in a nervous grin and it fell away instantly when she didn't return it. "You're from Gryffindor?" I pointed to the red scarf she was wearing.

"Yes, I am. I'm Hermione Granger" She replied coldly. "Well, I'd better be going." She finally said and with that she turned and walked away.

Meandering back to where Draco was sitting, I kept watch on Harry, his broom was back to normal and he began shooting toward the ground, suddenly he clamped his hand over his mouth, and o the ground his body made the motioning of vomiting and the Snitch fell from his mouth and dropped into his hand.  
Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match. I smirked to myself as I walked, Draco would not be happy.


End file.
